Vandread: Shattered Space
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: After stage 1. Jay Masterson and Kira Esperer two lost pilots temporally join the Nirvana's crew until they can make contact with their ship. Jay attempts to win Meia's heart, Kira prays for their safe return home. Complete.
1. Sides of the Same Coin

It took me a while, but I finally found my flash drive. Better a year late than never Enjoy.

_As for the cliche disclaimer. I do not own Vandread or characters/plots associated with it._

* * *

"All pilots to your ships! Enemy fleet approaching. Bart to the bridge now" BC yelled over the speakers.

"On it Commander"

"Meia launch your team when ready protect the Nirvana until we can get the engines fixed"

"Understood Dread Unit A launching" The blue-haired pilot responded.

"Engineering what's the status. Hanger is the Van-type repaired"

"This is Engineering the last of our systems just went down we can't do anything. "Hanger team here the Van-type will be ready for launch in fifteen minutes"

The Nirvana drifting helplessly through space the only chance it's crew had were its Dread teams fighting before them. The Dread pilots determined to stave off the swarming forces of the harvest fleet as they became more merciless since their last encounter.

"We just lost three more delivery ships! This is getting bad more keep coming"

"The Van-type is almost ready just hold on" BC yelled to the pilots.

"This is Barnette I've been hit my systems are failing" "Jura, Dita cover Barnette until she gets back to the Nirvana" Meia commanded as she evaded enemy fire.

Dita yelled as a group of harvesters latched to her dread separating her from the group "Dita hang on" Jura yelled turning to help only to get hit herself. "Miss Gascogne get Barnette out of there" BC yelled.

"On it connecting the ships now" Gascogne replied. "This is Hibiki. The Van-type is ready I'm heading out" "Roger that"

"This is Jura my hull is cracking get them off me" "The Van-type is launching just hold on Jura".

"What the...Head's up I've spotted two ships coming in at high speed" Celtic announced.

"More enemies?" "I'm not sure I can't identify them". "Time to dive into the fireworks" a male voice said through the static.

The two ships flew over Dita's and Jura's dread knocking off the harvesters. "I'll provide cover for the damaged ships" a female voice said as the white ship separated from the battle heading towards Barnette and Gascogne.

"Roger that I'll take care of the boys up in front" the male voice responded. Meia's dread shook as the blue ship flew by her driving towards the enemy fleet. "Well we found quite the party this time" he said flying through the enemies many of them following him.

"Yea that's right boys just follow me" the mysterious pilot yelled as he led the harvesters towards the dread teams. "What's this guy thinking" Meia thought as she watched more and more harvesters go after their new enemy.

As the blue ship flew further and further from the battle it's engine cut off leaving it drifting in space. With the harvesters approached the blue ship it's engine reactivated flying away at top speed something fell off the ship. As the harvest drones passed it it detonated destroying them.

"The enemy is retreating I repeat the enemy fleet is retreating we did it" Celtic cheered as the harvest fleet pulled from the battle. "Make contact with those two ships" BC ordered. "Roger commander"

Two screens appeared in the bridge one filled with static the other showing a women with green hair. "Identify yourselves" BC said staring at the screens. "I'm Kira Esperer my friend's ship is damaged any chance you could help him".

"We're sending someone to get him now" BC replied. As the screens turned off BC turned to look at her captain. "What do you think" she asked. "Well we should go down there and greet our visitors" Captain Magno said as her chair turned sliding down a ramp.

In the hanger bay the dreads were being locked in place as one of the mysterious ships landed. The cabin door opened revealing the girl BC had spoken to "Hi there" she said as she lowered herself to the ground from a wire her shoulder-length green hair draped over her left shoulder. As she stepped forward she removed the top part of her gray flight suit revealing a bandaged Right shoulder. The blue ship entered the hanger being pulled by a retrieval pod.

"Well that certainly was a great performance young one" Captain Magno said as she approached Kira. "Thank you ma'am" Kira responded bowing. "And what of your friend is he all right" Magno asked staring at the blue ship.

The pilot door opened before falling off the damaged ship. "Yea he's fine" Kira said watching her friend climb out. Standing on the small platform the other pilot looked at his ship assessing the damage. "Well what do you think" Kira yelled. The pilot turned looking down at her "Two days I'll have it flying again" he yelled back.

Reaching into the cabin to grab his bag one of the control panels exploded knocking the pilot back. "Jay" Kira yelled as her friend stumbled back falling over the railing hitting the ground twenty feet below. "Jay" Kira yelled once again as she rushed over to him.

"Jay are you ok" Kira asked kneeling next to him. As the other crew members approached Jay's legs rose up and he kicked up from the ground. "I'm gonna go with ow" he said rubbing the back of his neck while straightening his shoulder-length white hair.

"Are you ok" Kira asked once again "More or less unharmed" Jay responded stretching his arms. "We seem to have quite the pair this time" Captain Magno said stepping forward "Greetings I am Magno Vivan captain of the Nirvana"

"Jay Masterson at your service. Captain we would like to request permission to stay aboard your ship until we can make contact with ours we were separated in a battle with the harvest".

Magno looked between the two pilots standing before her "Very well you may stay aboard the Nirvana only if you can make yourselves useful" "We're both trained medics Jay was the most skilled mechanic on our ship as for me I'm an electrician"

"Very well Meia take these two to the medical bay after that have Paiway give them a tour of the ship" "All right captain" Meia said turning around heading for the elevator. Jay shouldered his bag as he and Kira followed closely behind Meia.

Jay looked at Meia as they followed her down a hall "So Meia that's a nice name" Meia looked at Jay from the corner of her eye "Ok next question What kind of ship is this exactly" Jay shrugged as Meia didn't answer.

"Here's the Med bay" Meia said opening the door. Jay walked in scanning around the room seeing the medical equipment he smiled "I'm starting to like this ship".

"Hi there" a girl said as she jumped from behind a corner. "Paiway the Captain wants you to give these two a tour" Meia said before walking away. "Leave it to me ribbit" Paiway said holding up a frog puppet.

"So Paiway what kind of ship is this" Kira asked. "Something really weird happened a few months ago half of a Taraak ship fused with ours now we have to Nirvana"

"Over here is our spa area and above us would be the engineering section of the Nirvana. Below us is the Registry and Munition's hold"

Spinning around on her heels Paiway looked between the two pilots "You haven't told me your names yet ribbit"

"My name is Kira and that's Jay" "Well I'm Paiway nice to meet you both"

The three of them walked back to the elevator "Next I'll show you to your rooms, the only space we have is the prison block so you'll have to make do with that"

"I'm not picky I'll take what's available" Jay said. "Well here we are You'll be sleeping here I'll send someone over to give you your jobs soon". After Paiway had run off Jay set his bag down in his "room" and sat against the wall. "So what do you think" Kira asked.

"Bout what?"

"Everything"

"I'm not too sure yet, but I like it so far. That Meia seems interesting enough"

"Love at first sight Jay?" Jay let out a small laugh before speaking "If I love anything about her thus far it's her flying"

Jay reached into his pocket retrieving an emerald coin "One day" he said to himself.

Kira looked over to Jay "Did you say something?" "No no I'm just wondering what they got lined up for us"

Down the hall the doors opened footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Jay flipping his coin between his fingers stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hi I'm Dita Liebely I'll be showing you to your work stations" "How lovely" Jay responded. "Kira, Captain Magno wants you to start by helping to fix the lighting in the spa they haven't worked for almost a week and as for you you'll be working in the hanger"

"Works for me anything else we need to know?"

Dita shook her head as she led Jay and Kira to the elevator. "I'm actually surprised for pirates you're all quite civil" Kira said. "We don't do anything violent unless we have to" Dita said rocking back on her heels.

"Is there a gym on this ship?" Jay asked leaning against the wall. "Yea it's on Deck three along with the library"

"Its official I love this ship" Jay said as the doors opened. "Well see ya Kira" Jay waved as Dita took him to the hanger.

Turning the corner into the hanger Dita giggled before tackling a young man "Mr. Alien "

"Argh I wish you would call me by my name just once"

Jay shrugged as he stood at the entrance to the hanger "Well I guess I'll start by repairing my ship"

"Bye bye Mr. Masterson" Dita waved. "It's Jay" he called back.

"Mr. Alien I made some lunch for us you hungry" "Sure let's go"

Jay watched as Hibiki and Dita left the hanger with a small smile on his face "Love or insanity one of the two"

"What is love? What is insanity?"

Jay looked around seeing nothing "I think this time I've actually lost it I'm hearing things"

"What is love? What is insanity?" Jay looked down finally noticing a small NAVI-robot hovering around him.

"What is love? What is insanity?" "I'm guessing you've got a few problems too" Jay said watching the NAVI hover around him.

Jay looked over to his ship "Two days" he said to himself.

The NAVI-bot jumped up hovering in front of Jay "Hi I'm Pyoro you must be the new crew member"

"Jay Masterson how ya doin' Pyoro"

"Hey up here" a voice called. Jay looked up seeing a girl with dark green hair waving to him. "What's up?" Jay called. "I'm Barnette you can start by helping me fix my dread"

Jay stepped onto a platform looking around as it raised up to Barnette. "Nice to meet you Jay"

"Likewise" Jay responded "So what should I start with?"

"My radio needs to be fixed first after that we're going to repair the thrust flaps"

"All righty then" Jay said as he slid into the cabin and opened the radio panel.

"Hmm so it's true"

"What is?" Barnette asked. "The Wyvernns are similar to dreads". "A Wyvernn? Is that what your ship is?"

"You got it only real difference between my Wyvernn and your dread is mine's built for high speeds and stealth"

"Hello Beretta" Jay yelled as he stepped outside the cabin. Barnette looked up seeing Jay holding a gun. "Hey you found my gun".

"92 series Beretta? Rare" he said handing the gun to Barnette. "You know guns?"

"Yea my favorite is a M16 rifle, I keep one in my bag I'll show you when I get a free moment".

Barnette smiled as she set her gun down and continued working.

"Well Radio's working again, just a few loose wires" Jay said jumping back out of the cabin.

"All right let's move on".

Down in the Spa Kira closed a panel on the wall "And let there be light" she said flipping a switch. The spa lit up with light's casting a bright radiance through the room. "Well that was easy enough. Guess I should go check on Jay make sure he hasn't driven anyone mad yet"


	2. Back of the Coin

_Once again I do not own Vandread and/or any plots/characters associated with it._

* * *

A loud thud echoed throughout the hanger as another piece of Jay's Wyvernn fell.

"When was the last time this thing received maintenance?" Barnette asked staring at the broken-down fighter.

Jay grunted fiercely as he pried a damaged piece off the right wing "I think a month ago"

"Jay there's something written on the underside of your ship"

"Yea I've noticed that, it's in Mejerian"

"Hmm I don't get it. It says when the speed of the heavens meets the strength of the spirit the Wyvernn's true power will shine"

Jay jumped down from the wing of his ship wiping the grease from his hands.

"Well White is a color usually associated with the heavens and Kira's ship is faster than mine, while my ship is based more on damage and durability. I would guess that the two have some kind of hidden weapon"

Barnette turned facing Jay "I never did thank you for helping me out there. I'd be dead if you didn't"

Smiling Jay dropped his rag next to the tool kit "I just did what anyone else would have done"

The hanger doors opened Kira ran over to Jay followed by a blond girl wearing a black dress.

"Jay you've got to come to the engine room you won't believe what's powering this ship"

"Let me guess the paksis pragma?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh I didn't I just said that cause the paksis is the single most irritating energy source I've ever come across"

"It's just like the one O'Brian told us about"

Jay sighed heavily "I'm sure it is. (tone changing to a laugh) I'm also equally sure that it's just as annoying as the last one we encountered"

"Oh well and who might this be?" he asked looking at The woman in black.

"This is Jura she's one of the dread pilots"

"A pleasure I'm sure. Now I will catch you later Kira I'm going to finish my ship now"

"Actually Jay I wanted to challenge you again"

"Not this time Kira, I wanna get my ship fixed before those things strike again"

"Well I'll be down in the Spa when you feel like accepting"

As Kira turned to leave the hanger Jura called out to her "Wait for us dear" Jura grabbed Barnette's arm pulling her along with her.

After the hanger doors closed Jay looked around, the smile on his face faded "And then there was one"

A metallic scratching sound echoed as another plate fell from Jay's Wyvernn.

Looking up at his ship Jay smiled "Ok you did that to spite me"

Down in the Spa Kira stepped into the hot tub with Jura, Barnette was across the room getting a massage "Who ever said vanity can never be a good thing is no friend of mine" Kira said as she stretched out her arms.

"A woman should take pride in the way she looks ohh this feels great"

"Kira I'm starting to like you" Jura said wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Hey Kira, what kind of person is Jay?" Barnette asked.

"He's one of my best friends he always seems to be able to lift the spirits of our crew just by being in the same room. However all that changed when his father died, two years ago a Taraak fleet attacked us. His father died while our ship escaped"

"Just before his fighter was destroyed he made Jay the new captain. It took a while, but Jay was back to the way he used to be...until about three months ago. A harvest fleet ambushed us near an asteroid field Hideki our closet friend died protecting us"

Kira paused to hold back her tears, the pain clearly visible on her face.

"Just before his hull was torn off he said he loved me...they tore his fighter in half"

"Jay used to be such a lively person always smiling, now he's lost he smiles only to hide the pain he's living with. He can't find peace he blames himself for all of it, he believes he could have done something to avoid it"

"Even after everything that's happened he still shoulder's everyone else s burdens, it's almost as if he tries to protect us from pain. If he keeps going like that it'll destroy him in the end"

Kira grabbed her towel and stepped out of the hot tub "Well that's enough for me I'll see you later"

After Kira left the spa Jura looked at the mirror on the ceiling"Seems like his past is a lot like yours Meia"

Meia stepped out from the corner staring at Jura.

"That may be, but I'm stronger for what happened to me"

"Maybe you should talk to him who knows maybe you'll learn something from each other" Barnette said as she left.

Out in the hall Barnette noticed Kira sitting against the wall "Kira how are you feeling?"

Kira looked up at Barnette tears streaming endlessly from her eyes "It hurts Barnette, it hurts so much. I can't bear the thought of losing Jay as well" Barnette sat next to Kira and wrapped her arms around her "I'm here for you Kira".

Back in the Hanger Jay was hanging upside down from a tangle of wires and harnesses "This day just keeps getting more entertaining"

Reaching into his pocket Jay grabbed his balisong "I'm still the master." Flipping the knife open he reached up and cut his left leg free.

After the he cut the harness from his leg the remaining weight shifted causing him to drop his knife "Well I better get comfortable"

"Well it's been about six minutes and the fact that this doesn't hurt anymore is bad...hold on."

Jay tried to twist himself around "Hey Pyoro" he yelled throughout the hanger.

Pyoro hovered over to Jay humming "Is something wrong"

"No everything's fine, I just want you to go get some help that's all"

"Leave it to Pyoro I won't let you down"

"Oh I'm sure"

Pyoro floated down to the communications terminal activating it.

"Hello out there we need some help in the hanger"

"Barnette here what's wrong?"

"Well Jay seems to be a bit tied up"

"Move out the way blast it. Hey Barnette if your not to busy at the moment all the blood is rushing to my head and I'm starting to pass out here if you can find the time to, I'd really like some help here"

"Oh my god I'll be right there hang on"

"Ha ha ha Hang on she says...I'm really starting to like this day"

"Jay" Kira's voice called out.

"Oh god Jay are you all right"

"Oh I'm fine I'm just waiting for that yellow gateway over there to open up so all the fish people can go through"

Kira looked around the hanger frantically "There" she exclaimed seeing the opened balisong. Rushing over and grabbing the knife "I'm gonna get you down Jay" she yelled looking around for a way to reach him.

A deafening bang filled the hanger looking back Kira saw Barnette holstering her Beretta "Sorry it was the quickest way to get him down"

Jay kicked up from the ground stumbling as he turned around "Hey the gateway opened be free fish people be free"

"Jay are you all right" Kira asked rushing over to him.

"I'm fine...wait..nope that hurt"

Jay collapsed to the floor his face red from the blood rush. "Barnette help me get him to the Med bay" Kira yelled grabbing him by his arm lifting him up.

"All right I got him let's go" Barnette said as they began walking towards the elevator.

In the Medical bay Barnette laid Jay on the bed while Kira looked for medical supplies. "Did I miss something?"

Barnette looked up seeing Duelo standing in the doorway.

Before Barnette could answer Kira ran back to the bed a small flashlight in one hand "Barnette get me some water and a rag his head is bleeding"

Duelo watched as Kira opened Jay's eye shining the flashlight on it "He's got a minor concussion other than the bleeding and the massive blood rush he should be fine in a few hours"

"You know once you get used to the hallucinations their not so bad" Jay said attempting to get up.

Kira pushed him back down "Jay you need to rest. Moving around will make it much worse"

"I know the back of my head hurts like hell"

"Kira I got some bandages and water"

"Hold his head up while I wrap this"

Barnette held Jay's head while Kira wrapped the bandages around it "Duelo can you grab a pillow for us his head needs to stay elevated"

"Right"

Duelo walked to the back of the room grabbing a pillow from the closet setting it under Jay's head.

"So you two are the new crew members"

"Jay Masterson at your service" Jay said smiling painfully.

"Kira Esperer sorry for the informal situation"

"All right that should do it. Jay you need to be more careful now rest for a while and if you try to get up I'll chain you down got it"

Jay let out a weak chuckle "That sounds like fun"

Quickly falling asleep Jay lied in the bed motionless.

"Thanks Barnette, Duelo"

Kira smiled slightly before leaving the Med bay with Barnette following behind her.

"Thanks again Barnette. Jay and me have a had a rough time in the past few weeks"

"Kira if you ever need anything let me know" Barnette replied placing her arm over Kira's shoulder.

Both Barnette and Kira walked to the elevator at the end of the hall, when the doors opened Barnette let go of Kira as they entered the elevator. As the doors closed Kira smiled sincerely and looked into Barnette's eyes "Thank you Barnette".


	3. Face of the Coin

_This Chapter's plot was inspired by true events._

* * *

"Well let's make it a free for all then you, Kira, O'Brian and myself. Let's see if you can handle three opponents"

"Hideki you of all people should know by now. I never back down"

"Jay I'm going to win this time"

"Hideki you do remember that I'm 67-1 right?"

Hideiki looked around the room seeing the names of each person who Jay had beaten in the past including his own.

"I'm going to win"

"Sorry Hideki, but I'll be winning this time" Kira said running onto the mat.

"Why did you drag me into this" O'Brian complained stepping onto the mat.

"O'Brian you were the only one who beat me time to even up the score" Jay said holding an emerald coin up for everyone to see.

Many of the crew members had gathered around the room to watch the match between the commanding officers, each of them chanting the name of their favorite.

Jay placed the emerald coin in a showcase next to the mat.

Giving a key to each of them he looked around "All right GO!"

Hideki and Kira immediately went after Jay determined to take him out.

Sidestepping each of them Jay lunged himself at O'Brian hitting him with his forearm.

"Dammit Jay take it easy" he yelled getting to his feet.

"Sorry brother, but you shouldn't have taken the match, you're going down first"

Kira took the opportunity to jump on Jay's back wrapping her arms around his neck and head.

"Hold him Kira" Hideki yelled as he began running towards them.

Jay evaded Hideki then took a step forward raising his leg kicking him in the head.

"Enough of this Koala crap" Jay grunted grabbing Kira by the arm flipping her over his shoulder.

Jay smiled triumphantly holding his arm up. As Jay turned around O'Brian held his leg out slamming his foot into his head.

"Not done yet" Hideki said getting back to his feet followed by Kira.

"All right. Game time" Jay said as he kicked up.

As the four opponents stared each other down Kira winked at Hideki while nodding slightly at O'Brian. Hideki nodded mouthing "Got it"

Jay and O'Brian were locked in a grapple struggling for leverage, Hideki took his chance charging at O'Brian only to be intercepted by Kira's leg slamming into his neck.

Just as Hideki fell to the floor O'Brian managed to force Jay down to one knee. Shifting his grapple to hold Jay by the neck while restraining his right arm O'Brian began to shake Jay's head around viciously.

"Come on J.J. what happened to evening the score?"

"What happened to take it easy" Jay grunted now down to both knees.

O'Brian kneed Jay in the back attempting to force him to concede the match. Just as O'Brian threw Jay across the floor Kira grabbed him from behind slamming the back of his head to the ground.

Looking over at Jay as he slowly got up she crouched down fixing her gaze on him. As Jay stumbled and turned Kira sprinted towards him her shoulders help out. Ramming into him at full speed, standing over him Kira looked over to O'Brian forcing himself off the ground she crouched once more waiting for him to turn around.

As Kira sprinted towards O'Brian he dropped down hooking her arm slinging her over him. Hideki finally getting up rubbed his neck trying to ease the pain, walking over to him O'Brian grab Hideki by the neck then lifting him up.

After slamming Hideki down O'Brian reached down taking his key "That's one"

Just as O'Brian turned around Jay rammed into him knocking him back down. "That's two" he said taking O'Brian's and Hideki's keys. The next thing Jay felt was Kira kicking him in the back knocking him forward.

Keeping a tight grip on the keys Jay looked between Kira and the showcase "Let's conquer"

The two slowly approached each other watching the other carefully for any openings, Jay threw both the keys to Kira distracting her long enough for Jay to run up to her and grab her from behind. Holding Kira with his arm around her neck he took her key "Boom" he whispered dropping back bringing both of them to the ground.

Rolling Kira off him forcing himself back to his feet he retrieved the other two keys stumbling over to the showcase. "And that's the bell, 71-1" he said unlocking the case claiming the emerald coin.

The crew members all around the room were chanting the name of their captain "Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay"

Feeling something cold wash over him Jay jumped up looking around a bright room.

"Are you up now or do I have to do it again" Kira asked holding a bottle of water in her hand Barnette and Dita standing behind her laughing.

"Really Kira this is my favorite shirt"

"Well it worked didn't it"

"All right I'm going to go change after that I want you in the gym in ten minutes you wanted another shot you got it"

Kira smiled as if she had already won as Jay was leaving the med-bay "This time I'm going to win"

"Win what?" Dita asked.

"That emerald coin Jay carries is worthless as far as we know, but on our ship we use it as a trophy of sorts. Whoever wins it from the holder in a fight is considered our 'Champion'. Jay lost his first match against O'Brian since then he's undefeated, seventy-one people tried to beat him. Seventy-one failed"

Entering his room Jay began looking through his bag for a clean shirt "Vacation attire...nope, let's see eh casual works"

Changing into a black shirt he closed the bag and headed back for the elevator. While waiting for the elevator Jay retrieved the coin from his pocket flipping it between his fingers "Why am I getting a bad feeling over this"

Jay returned the coin to his pocket as the elevator doors opened "Hello Meia" he said stepping forward the doors closing behind him. "You know Meia I can't help, but feel that you don't like me too much"

"Well your right. I do find you and Kira interesting for lack of a better term"

"Only interesting that's it?"

Meia turned to face Jay their eyes staring into the others. Jay noticed something in Meia's stare something very familiar.

"Maybe we should get to know each other considering the fact that Kira and me are gonna be here for a while"

"Maybe we should, but not now"

"Well I'll give you a chance to learn a bit about Kira and myself we're going to have a little sparring match in a few minutes"

Even from the corner of her eye Jay could tell she was interested "Well this is my stop" he said stepping off the elevator and walking down the corridor.

Meia watched Jay as he walked down the hall to the gym "Why not" she said to herself following after him.

"Couldn't resist. Or is it that you find me more interesting than you say"

"Shut it" Meia spat following Jay to the gym.

Standing before the doors to the gym Jay exhaled slowly rolling his shoulders back "All righty then"

Opening the door Jay stepped into the gym looking around he saw many members of the Nirvana's crew standing around including the captain and B.C.

"You always have to draw a crowd don't ya?" Jay yelled over to Kira.

"Blame Barnette and Dita it was their idea"

Smiling Jay stepped forward throwing a key to Kira "Same rules as last time, since we don't have a case just get both keys and then the coin"

Kira tied the key to her belt then began stretching her arms. "I hear your sparring matches tend to get a bit extreme I hope you don't mind if Paiway and Duelo check on you during the match" The captain said from across the room.

Jay placed the coin on the floor at the edge of the mat "You sure you ready Kira?"

"I wouldn't have challenged you if I wasn't"

"All right. Let's conquer"

The two immediately charged each other Jay sidestepped Kira only to have her shuffle back and kick him in the chest.

Jay stepping back looked at Kira "Your more determined this time I'll give you that much"

Jay and Kira locked up in a grapple position where Jay quickly gained leverage forcing Kira down to a knee. Jay attempted to switch over into a headlock, but Kira sensing the switch placed her foot of his chest and swung back launching him over her.

Kira getting back to her feet turned around just as Jay pushed off the floor "Losing your touch there J.J."

Jay let out a smug grunt as Kira and him ran towards each other once again. Jay jumped towards her holding his forearm out Kira predicting the maneuver slid under him immediately getting to her feet once behind him. As Jay landed he quickly tried to turn around only to have Kira flying over him with his head in her hands.

Dropping Jay's face to the mat Kira crouched down a few feet from him waiting for him to get up. As Jay began forcing himself up Kira charged at him. Sidestepping at last second Jay evaded Kira's attack charging at her himself, turning around Kira was knocked to the ground as Jay rammed his shoulder into her torso.

Getting to his feet Jay stepped away from Kira and threw his right arm up motioning for Kira to get to her feet. Kira began to force herself up getting to one knee to catch her breathe as she stood and turned Jay stepped forward his leg kicking out aimed for her head.

Kira ducking under Jay's kick grabbed him by his knee swiftly turning she swept Jay's leg knocking him down. Turning again Kira raised her leg and slammed it down on Jay's chest. Taking a step back Kira reached down to grab Jay's key. Seeing Jay raise his legs Kira jumped back as he kicked up.

"Sorry Kira, but its bedtime"

"Don't celebrate yet. We still don't know what side the coin's landed on"

Both opponents stared each other down while their fellow crew members watched around the room their anticipation almost tangible. Jay and Kira quickly stepping forward locked into another grapple, quickly Kira released her hold taking a step back and kicked Jay in the chest.

Jay down to his knees clenched at his chest jumped to his feet as Kira sprinted towards him. Ducking down Jay scooped her by the shoulder and her leg and quickly turned on his heels and slammed her down.

Around the room all of the crew members were in awe as Jay and Kira laid there completely exhausted barely able to move. Kira rolling to the side Jay rolling onto his back. Just as Duelo and Paiway were about to step on the mat Kira pushed up herself up as Jay kicked up once again.

"I don't think you can go much more Kira"

"Your on you're last legs so don't get cocky"

Jay smiled before charging towards Kira. Kira stepped forward bringing her hooked arm upwards to intercept him. Jay ducked under Kira's clothesline and turned only to be met by her kick to the head. Jay fell to the mat motionless, Kira on her knees barely holding herself up looked back at Jay.

Reaching over Kira took Jay's key and slowly forced herself to her feet. Taking her own key from her belt Kira walked over to the Emerald coin at the edge of the mat claiming the 'prize'. Holding the coin in her hand Kira began laughing weakly as Barnette and Dita rushed over to her.

Jay slowly got to his feet forcing himself through the pain. Looking up he saw Kira holding both keys in one hand and the coin in the other. "I broke your streak Jay 71-2" she said before falling to her knees.

Jay smiled as he walked over to her holding his arm across his stomach. Kira got to her feet just as Jay stopped in front of her "You earned it" he said grabbing her wrist and raising her arm up. Jay let go of her arm and walked away smiling as if he had won.

"Way to go Kira you did it" Dita said hugging her.

"That was more entertaining than I thought" Barnette admitted placing her hand on Kira's shoulder.

Jay leaned against the wall next to the door "Kira" he yelled.

"I want my rematch, so don't get too comfortable in a few days it'll be mine again"

"Get ready to lose again then cause I'm champion now"

Jay smiled once again as he walked out of the gym heading for the elevator. "I didn't think she would actually beat me. I had a good run though" Calling the elevator Jay leaned against the wall waiting for it.

"That was actually worth while I'm impressed" someone said.

Looking up Jay saw Meia walking over to him he smiled as he pushed himself off the wall. He stumbled forward a few steps before regaining his balance "After our ship finds us I'll invite you on board. That's one of the only forms of entertainment we have on the Emerald's Edge"

"An occasional movie here and there, fighter races we do what we can to pass the time"

"Maybe I'll accept your invitation"

Both Meia and Jay smiled as they entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them.


	4. A Crimson Victory

**I apologize for the many grammar and spelling errors in this chapter**. I've experienced many problems as of late with the document up loader.

Unfortunately I'm unable to fix the problem.

* * *

The hanger doors closing behind him Jay looked up at his Wyvernn "Well shall we?". Another panel from the Wyvernn broke off and slid down the side. "I'm on to you" Jay said pointing at the ship. Climbing onto the wing Jay looked at his progress so far "This shouldn't be too bad I'll have it done today"

Taking a welding iron from his tool bag and activating a small stereo on his ship Jay began welding the damaged wing back together singing to himself "You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far"

Quickly finishing the wing Jay moved on to the cabin attempting to fix the wiring. Hearing the hanger doors open Jay looked around seeing Kira standing next to the ship.

"Jay you want some help up there" Kira called.

"Sure why not" Jay replied in a sadistic tone.

Climbing around the ship to its engine Kira grabbed some tools and began working. Soon after Kira joined Barnette, Dita and Hibiki had offered to help. With each working on a separate piece of the ship the Wyvernn was fixed in mere hours jumping down from the cabin Jay smiled at his ship glad to see it restored.

"OK Barnette you and me are even now, Dita, Kid..good work. As for you Kira don't forget I still owe you for that kick"

"I'll be ready whenever you are Jay" Kira said leaving the hanger.

"Come on Mr. Alien I made some lunch for us" "My name is Hibi..you know I don't even care anymore".

Looking over at Barnette Jay smiled once again "Something wrong"

"Well I found another inscription on Kira's Wyvernn. I found it a bit odd"

"Define odd" Jay said leading Barnette over to the other Wyvernn.

Scanning across the ship Jay spotted the inscription on the missile bay of the ship. "So what did it say Barnette"

"It said A mended heart and peace of mind is the key"

"Hm that is odd. I wonder if its referring to me or Kira, maybe both of us" Placing his finger across his lip Jay paced back and forth trying to figure out this riddle.

"Well that might be something. Both Kira and myself have lost something important so we're both torn over it both mentally and emotionally. Maybe we have to make peace with ourselves"

"Or it could mean that we have to move on and forget what's happened before"

Barnette looked away from the Wyvernn fixing her gaze on her dread "Jay do you believe in fate"

"No I don't why"

"I just feel like we don't have any control over what we do. It worries me from time to time" closing her eyes Barnette turned her back to Jay beginning to walk away.

Placing his hand on her shoulder Jay stopped her "Barnette wait. I can't explain everything, but I can say is your life is yours alone nothing can take that from you. If you find it hard to fight at times picture someone you want to protect someone your willing to do anything for"

Nodding slightly Barnette walked out of the hanger leaving Jay alone once again. "It always comes down to me". Looking up at his Wyvernn he smiled with great amusement "What no snappy come back".

"Attention a mission station spotted on radar we're going to dock with it and check for supplies. Dread squad A, Hibiki, and Jay all of you will be going down there with B.C." The captain commanded over the loudspeakers.

"Game time" Jay yelled scrambling over to his ship. "All righty then let's see..engines check weapons locked and ready. Radar and radio working perfectly"

The hanger doors opening once again Hibiki, Meia, Jura and Dita ran for their ships preparing to launch. "This is B.C. I'm ready to launch".

"Roger that commander good luck out there" Bart called from the bridge. "Jay here I'm taking off".

"Jay follow all commands from B.C. and Meia understand" The captain commanded.

"I got it don't worry about me"

"Jay be careful out there" Kira said over the radio.

"You just get keep that coin nice and shiny for me when I get back got it"

After Jay had launched Hibiki and the dreads followed "All right we're checking for supplies, but don't let your guard down we can still run into trouble" B.C. ordered.

"I'm hoping for it" Jay replied sliding himself into formation.

Slowly approaching the mission station Jay clenched his hands around the controls of his ship "Something really bad is going to happen" he said to himself as the team began docking at the station.

Entering the station the team separated into two teams to scout the station. "Jay, Meia and Dita you take the corridor on the left. Jura, Hibiki and myself will go straight" B.C. commanded.

"And remember to report anything you find and stay quiet"

Silently running down the hall Jay checked around the corner before waving for Meia and Dita to follow him "Everything is so dark and quiet here" Dita said her voice barely heard.

Running over to a sealed door Jay slid his hand across it's surface "Well there were people here recently, couldn't have been more than three to five hours ago"

"Can we get it open" Meia asked.

Smiling smugly Jay set a small bag on the ground "Leave it to me" retrieving a pair of wire cutters Jay opened the control panel and examined the inside.

"Well whoever used this place last didn't bother cleaning up before they left" Jay coughed blowing most of the dust away.

The light above the door changed from red to green as it slowly creaked open. "Done already" Meia asked.

"I didn't do anything yet" Jay whispered grabbing an old pistol from his belt. Dita and Meia stood against the wall opposite the door waiting for something to step forward. After a short silence Jay rolled in front of the door holding his gun up at a shocked Hibiki.

"Mr. Alien how'd you get over here" Dita screamed hugging his arm

"Well that was a waste of time" Jura said looking back at the hall they came through.

"Hold on why would there only be two halls when they circle into each other without any doors in between?" B.C. asked.

"It's a trap run" Jay yelled turning to escape the hall. Too late the doors closed as gas poured into the room.

"Dammit what now" Meia said weakly as she fell to the ground.

"Mr. Alien..."Dita was next to fall followed soon after by the rest of the group.

"Damn this isn't good" Jay said holding his shirt over his mouth. Falling back against the wall Jay's vision was getting blurry "You better hope I don't get up" he whispered before sliding down the wall falling to his side.

A few voices echoed around the room as Jay and the group began coming to. "Ah so your all awake at last" a voice called over to them.

"Who do you think you are you can't do such a thing to me" Jura yelled slamming her hand against a glass wall.

"I do apologize, but we had to make sure you weren't a threat" a man said stepping out of the shadows.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am.."

"All right I'm killing someone" Jay yelled kicking up from the ground.

"Well I'll be a.. Jay Masterson is that you?" the man said placing his hands against the glass wall.

Turning around Jay look at their captor his eyes filling with anger. Walking over to the glass wall Jay stared him in the eyes "Oh you've got guts speaking my name".

As the man stepped away from the wall Jay rammed his foot through the center of the wall shattering it. "Now Jay hold on we can talk" the man said holding his hands in front of him stepping back even more. Jay grabbed his pistol from the table and slammed the man into the wall holding him by his neck.

"I want you to give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you and dump your cowardly ass out the airlock" Jay yelled with rage.

"Jay you don't understand...I"

"Wrong answer Jack" Jay said tightening his grip on the man's neck.

"Jay stop it" Meia yelled as her and B.C. pulled Jay away from him.

B.C. grabbed Jay's gun from him placing it on the table then checking on their captor. As she kneeled down next to him a high-pitched cry echoed through the room. "Leave him alone you bullies"

Looking over to the door a young girl ran over to their captor and held on to his arm crying. "Don't worry Lisa they didn't hurt me" he said weakly getting back to his feet.

"What's your name" B.C. asked backing away.

"I'm Sean Angel and this is Lisa" he said placing his hand on the girl's head. "Uncle are you sure you're OK" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine sweetie why don't you run along I'll be back to play with you soon" Sean said kneeling next to the girl. Looking up at B.C. then to the rest of the group Lisa gave Sean a quick hug before running off.

Standing back up Sean straightened his collar before returning his eyes to B.C. "Again I do apologize about the trap, but we've been raided before by others we were protecting ourselves nothing more"

"I understand, we just came in search of supplies no harm done"

B.C. looked at Jay as he began wrapping his bleeding ankle in a bandage. Looking back at Sean B.C. whispered "Why did he attack you like that"

"Jay and myself have a troubled history. Its personal so I'll let him tell you if he ever feels so inclined"

"As for your supplies I'm sorry, but we barely manage to scrap by everyday ourselves there's only seven of us on this station two are off at the nearby colony getting what they can" Sean explained returning his voice to normal.

The door to the room opened once again as a young woman entered the room with Lisa on her shoulders. "Sean is everything all right in here".

"Yes everything is fine Karen me and Jay just had a misunderstanding"

Jay bit his lip and clenched his fists holding back his rage

Both Meia and Jura noticing this they decided to speak up "Since you don't enough supplies to spare mind if we leave now" Jura asked.

"Oh of course I'll return your weapons and you may leave when you wish" Sean said with a small smile.

"B.C. can you hear me" Bart yelled over the radio. Holding her wrist up B.C. asked what was happening. "A Harvest fleet is approaching from the other side of the station you need to get out of there now".

"How big is the fleet"

"It's the same one from earlier this week looks like they wanna even the score hurry up and get out of there" Bart cried.

"Follow me I'll take you to your ships, Karen take Lisa and the others down to the safe room" Sean said before running out of the room.

"All right guys we need to fight off those machines let's go" B.C. yelled following Sean out of the room.

As the group ran down the halls the station shook ferociously as the harvest fleet began it's attack. "Take this hall and make the first left you'll be at the docking bay" Sean said running back the other way.

Continuing down the hall and through the doorway the team each entered their ships separating from the station and joining the battle overhead. Dread squad B along with Kira launched from the Nirvana flying towards the harvesters.

"Dread squad B split up and protect the station and the Nirvana everyone else engage the enemy" Meia yelled.

"Jay" Kira called flying along side him. "Let's party" he replied diving in to the enemy waves.

As the battle began the harvesters attacked relentlessly signaling out single ships as well as the deliveries. Barely taking any losses the harvest ships began launching cube-types as well as eye and sphere drones. "All damaged ships move to defensive positions around the Nirvana" B.C. commanded now back on the bridge.

"Meia you ready" Hibiki asked flying along side her. "Yea let's do it" she replied before their ships were consumed by a bight light.

"Jay did you see that" Kira asked looking at the Vandread-Meia.

"Amazing" Jay said as he shot down several eye drones and cube-types.

Vandread-Meia bolted through the battle field destroying many of the harvesters before being surrounded by sphere drones. Trying to escape the Vandread was ensnared by two sphere's as they slowly began pulling the ship apart.

Hibiki slammed his hand on the controls forcing the ships to separate. As the two escaped back into the battle the spheres followed after them determined to take them out. "Hey look out" Hibiki yelled seeing Jay on a crash-course with him"

Banking at last second Jay avoided hitting Hibiki and fired two missiles at the sphere drone destroying it. Two harvesters latched onto Jay's Wyvernn attempting to cut into it.

"Jay hang on" Kira yelled flying over to her friend.

As Jay's hull began to crack both of the harvesters were shot off him turning his hip he saw a rusted Vanguard flying into the battle. "Mind if I join the party" Sean's voice called over the radio. Flying into the battle Sean fell in beside Jay and Kira as the three flew into the heart of the enemy fleet drawing many of them away.

"All right here's the plan so listen up" Jay called out.

"We're gonna fly through and draw their fire, everyone concentrate your fire on the carrier ship once it goes down the rest will follow"

Continuing to fly through the fleet Jay,Kira and Sean managed to get most of the fleet to follow them merely evading their fire drawing them further back. "All right one..two..three" the three ships split from each other flying past the carrier ship.

"Now everyone open fire on that carrier" B.C. commanded.

Every dread in the area fired at the carrier several drones attempted to shield the ship, but failed. As the carrier suffered more and more damage it finally gave way blowing apart the remaining pieces drifting in space.

"YEA" Sean cheered seeing the carrier destroyed.

"All right all units mop up the rest of the enemy and return to the ship" B.C. ordered.

The remaining harvesters began fleeing from the battle with only a few boss drones left the battle was lost. Jay, Kira and Sean regrouped as they cut off the fleeing enemies.

"Let's make sure they all go down this time" Jay said as the three charged into them.

Missiles and lasers firing in every direction lighting up the battle zone. Amidst the fire Kira yelled in pain over the radio.

"Kira" Jay yelled moving to Kira's position.

"I'm fine I've been hit, but I'm all right" she said her voice growing weak

Focusing on getting to Kira Jay was trapped by three drones as an eye drone began charging its beam attack. "Get off me" Jay yelled trying to shake free. Glaring at the charging eye Jay waited for the attack to come.

Just before the drone fired its beam Sean slammed into the side of it directing its attack away from Jay. Meia flying in behind Sean fired at the drones restraining Jay "Meia I owe ya" Jay said firing his own weapons at the eye drone as it fled.

With the battle finally over all the ships returned to the Nirvana except Jay's Wyvernn and Sean's Van-type. "Well Jay I guess this is it kid".

"Sean nothings changed between us, but they need you. I won't kill you, but I never want to see you again"

"Hopefully you won't have to. Take care of yourself Kid"

As Sean began flying back to the mission station Jay flew his Wyvernn under his ship then cut up in front of him spinning. Sean watched as Jay saluted him before flying back to the Nirvana only hearing his voice on the radio "Thanks Sean".

With all the ships back on board the Nirvana began leaving the area. Jay jumping out of his ship noticed all of the pilots gathered under Kira's Wyvernn. "Dammit" Jay said to himself as he ran over praying that it wasn't what he thought.

Forcing his way through the pilots Jay froze his eyes widened with fear. Kira was laying on the floor small cuts covered her right arm, her shirt soaked in blood.


	5. Peace of Mind

**My Wrestlemania withdraw is over so here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

* * *

It's been two days since Kira was injured in the battle over the mission station. Thanks to their quick work Jay and Duelo managed to stabilize her condition, while Duelo is sure she'll recover Jay fears that he'll lose someone else. Walking out of the Infirmary Duelo notices Barnette coming down the corridor.

"How is she Duelo?"

"She's still resting. Her injuries were grave, but she'll make it"

Barnette simply nodded as she kept walking towards the elevator. After they stabilized Kira no one had seen Jay it's as if he just vanished. _'Jay where are you'_ Barnette thought as she entered the elevator heading for the hanger. Stepping into the hanger Barnette looked around nothing.

Exiting the hanger she headed back for the prison block to see if Jay returned to his room. Stopping at the prison block the elevator doors opened revealing Meia alongside Dita and Hibiki. "Jay's not down here either is he?" she asked seeing each of them.

"No. Mr. Alien and me have checked the cafeteria and the garden we didn't find him anywhere"

"I looked in the registry, munitions hold and the firing range as well as the engine room. I couldn't find him either" Meia said turning her head slightly staring at the wall.

Everyone dropped their heads staring at the ground in defeat. "Where could he have gone? He said he needed to vent some anger"

Everyone lifted their heads looking at each other yelling in unison "I know where he is". Stepping back into the elevator the four of them went down to deck three, when the doors opened they rushed down the hall stopping at the window to the gym and sure enough there he was. "What's he doing?" Barnette asked starting at Jay through the window.

Jay was surrounded by four combat targets each weighing up to 120 pounds. Jay's white shoulder-length hair was dangling in front of his light blue eyes as he kneeled over catching his breath, his shirt soaked in sweat. _'His clothes are soaked as how long as he been down here?'_ Barnette asked herself seeing Jay's physical condition.

Throwing his head back Jay stood up holding his arms up in a boxer stance glancing quickly at each of the combat targets. Jay let out a small battle yell as he kicked the target behind him in its head before dropping to his feet and sweeping the one to his left. Stepping back and spearing into the one on the right Jay quickly turned unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches on the front target.

Throwing one final straight kick at the target knocking it back, wiping the sweat from his forehead Jay attempted to catch the target as it swung back towards him. Slamming into him knocking him onto his back Jay laid motionlessly on the ground.

Running into the gym Barnette, Meia, and Dita rushed over to him while Hibiki remained outside. "Jay are you all right," Barnette asked kneeling next to him. Jay raised his legs up rolling his body back to his shoulders kicking up from the ground. After his feet landed back on solid ground Jay stumbled back a few steps, unaware of their presence Jay kept his blurred vision focused on the combat target in front of him.

"No more" he said to himself his breathing hollow and labored. Jay clenched his fists tightly focusing through his blurred vision "I won't lose anyone else" he roared stepping up to the target releasing a flurry of combinations dropping to sweep the target's legs then sliding forward hitting an uppercut followed by a dropkick immediately pushing himself back to his feet Jay slammed his boot into the target's chest breaking it from its support hanger.

As the target fell back Jay grabbed it by its neck slamming it to the floor followed by an unrelenting series of punches to the target's chest and head. Missing half of the punches hitting the hard floor instead blood flew from his injured fist every time he brought it up. Realizing the injury Barnette grabbed his arm attempting to restrain him "Jay stop" she yelled hugging his arm, her eyes shut holding back her tears.

Jay turned his head looking at Barnette then up to Meia and Dita his eyes full of fear gently pulling his arm away from Barnette. Jay got to his feet staring at the ground "Sorry guys, but I need to be alone". Turning around Jay limped towards the door leaving the gym blood dripping rapidly from his right hand. Hibiki looked up at him as he passes by their eyes meeting for a brief second just long enough for Hibiki to see the pain he's in. Entering the elevator Jay went up to the garden area, staring at the endless sea of stars above Jay sat of the bench oblivious to his injured hand.

"It should've been me, not her," he said to himself shifting his gaze to the fountain a few yards from him. Hearing footsteps he jumped to his feet quickly walking back to the elevator. Finally noticing his hand Jay decided that he should go to the infirmary to check it. Opening the door to the infirmary Jay walked over to the sink and washed the blood from his hand _'Damn this hurts'_ he mentally noted as he rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. _'I really did it this time. I broke something'_ he thought to himself.

Grabbing a roll of bandages and tape he wrapped his hand after applying medicine to the wound. After he finished he walked over to the sleeping Kira pulling a chair up to the side of her bed. Sitting down and gently grabbing her hand he closed his eyes wishing it was him instead "I'm sorry Kira" he choked through tears. "It should've been me," he continued resting his forehead on the edge of the bed. "This is my fault I could have saved you".

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Jay raised his head his eyes meeting with Meia's. "Jay you can't blame yourself for this, there wasn't anything anyone could have done to avoid it" she said a caring tone accompanying her words. "No, your wrong I got caught by those cube-types because of my mistake Kira suffered".

Slightly closing her eyes Meia looked down at Jay's hand "Jay we all make mistakes eventually, as long as you face and deal with those mistakes is what matters" she said trying to reassure him. Jay jumped from the chair turning to face Meia "It should've been me. I should be the one laying there not her" he yelled.

A sharp sound echoed in the room Jay's head now tilted to the side Meia had just slapped him. "Listen do you really think that it would be any different that way. It'd be the exact same situation Kira would be sitting here fearing that you wouldn't make it cursing herself for not being able to protect you" Looking back into her eyes Jay opened his mouth only to have Meia slap him again "She may be wounded, but she's alive be thankful for that"

Jay looked down at Kira imagining how she would be if it was him instead of her.

"_Jay please be all right please I can't lose you too" Kira sobbed her eyes streaming with tears as she stood next to his bed_.

Looking back at Meia, Jay dropped to his knees clenching his fists "I'm sorry Meia I…I just can't lose her. I can't lose anyone else it hurts too much". Getting to her knees Meia made Jay look her in the eyes seeing the pain in his eyes brought back memories of her tragic past "Jay all you can do is stay by her side until she wakes up."

Jay slammed his bandaged fist to the ground several times forcing Meia to stop him "Jay stop blaming yourself for this, it won't help anyone if you do. I know how you feel trust me I do. There's nothing more you can do other than pray for her to be fine at this point". Resting his forehead to hers Jay held back as much of his tears as he could "Thank you Meia. I think I can see clearly now" he said before getting to his feet.

Looking back down at Kira Jay wiped the tears from his eyes forcing a small confident smile. Just as Meia turned and began to leave Jay said "Don't go. Please stay with me a little longer". Meia turned back around pulling another chair over to the bed and sitting next to Jay. Resting his head on her shoulder breathing calmly "I'll stay as long as you need me to" Meia said resting her head to his. "Thank you" he whispered closing his eyes.

Hearing the familiar sounds of medical equipment Jay opened his eyes and immediately shut them, holding his hand in front of his face blocking out the bright lights. Looking next to him he saw Kira still unconscious and Meia gone. Getting to his feet Jay stretched out his arms and legs before leaving the infirmary. Standing in the doorway he took one last look at Kira _'You'll be ok I swear it"_ he thought to himself leaving the room.

Walking over to the elevator Jay felt as though a large weight was lifted from his shoulders _'I feel at peace for some reason. Meia she really is something else'_ he thought to himself. Stopping in front of the elevator Jay stared at the dimming ceiling light _'What is it about her that makes me feel so calm. Do I...'_ Jay's train of thought was interrupted by the elevator doors opening. Walking into to the cafeteria Jay looked around at the many crew members around the room, smiling slightly he walked over to a machine getting a bottle of water.

Looking at the back of the room he saw Meia sitting with Barnette and Jura, keeping his smile Jay walked over to their table. "Hey" he said quietly as he sat next to Meia. "How are you feeling Jay?" Jura asked staring at the blood marks on his bandaged hand. "Thanks to Meia a lot better. I don't think I would have made it through the night with my sanity in tact if she hadn't done something" he replied glancing at Meia from the corner of his eye. Meia looked away hiding her smile avoiding eye contact with Barnette and Jura.

"Honestly I haven't felt this good in a while, I feel so light now" he said staring at the unopened water bottle. "Sounds like you've made peace with something" Barnette said looking into his eyes. Jay shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling taking a sip of his water. "Why don't you get some coffee it'll help you wake up" Barnette said as Jay rubbed his eyes. "I can't stand the stuff, it tastes horrible" he replied with a small laugh.

"You know, I remember Kira complaining that we missed Christmas while we were drifting out there. She was really bummed about it" Jay laughed. "I swore that I would make it up to her once we made it back to the Emerald's Edge, but after being here for so long…I'm not sure I want to leave". The three dread pilots gazed at Jay as he smiled sincerely "Why?" Barnette asked Jay's response shocked her "I love being with all of you. When we first got here I thought at best that we'd be nothing more than temporary allies, but it feels more like a family to me now"

Jura gazed into Jay's light blue eyes "A family huh? What's the relation like so far?" she asked in a seductive tone. Jay smirked taking a sip of water before he answered. "Well you and Barnette are like sisters to me at this point Dita's more of a crazy sister" he said laughed before continuing "B.C. is the silent sister while Gascogne reminds me more of my mother" Jay paused as the memories of his mother flooded back to him.

"Mother? You had a Father and a Mother" Jura asked shocked by his last statement. "Yea you see very few of the crew on the Emerald's Edge are from Tarak or Mejere so throughout the years after the colonization of our world women and men never segregated, so we actually formed families consisting of both genders".

"That's really different than what we're used to" Barnette said looking over at Jura. "What was your mother like Jay?" The blonde pilot asked. "Carefree and extremely laid back. A lot like Miss Gascogne, she always made people smile when she was around" Jay stopped and looked away from the others the smile on his face gone. "She died didn't she?" Barnette asked seeing the expression on his face. Meia finally looking back to Jay as he slowly nodded.

"That guy Sean we encountered back on the mission station was her escort for a supply drop while we were defending another mission station from a harvest attack. Sean flew off leaving her to die. I don't know why he did it, but I wanted to kill him since however seeing that little girl on that station with him made me realize. If I killed him there she'd go through the same pain I did"

"I think you did the right thing," Barnette said reassuring him. Jay nodded in approval as he stood up "Well see ya around ladies" he said leaving the cafeteria. Meia watched him leave lost in thought about what happened between them the previous night. "Hold on" Jura said just as the doors closed behind Jay. "He never mentioned Meia's relation with him". Both Barnette and Jura looked over to Meia staring into her eyes as if looking for something. "What" Meia asked glaring at them. Leaning closer Jura said with a sly seductive smile "What exactly happened between you two last night?"

"All I did was talk to him" Meia replied looking away from her. "Really that's all nothing interesting happened between you?" Jura asked placing her head on the back of her hand. Thinking back at what did happen between them Meia felt a warming feeling in her heart "That's all nothing else happened" she said blushing as she left the table. As Meia left Jura and Barnette looked at each other silently giggling at their leaders embarrassment.

Out in the hall Meia turned to head for the elevator images of last night still caught in her head.

_"Just stay with me a little longer Meia" Jay said sinking back into his chair. "I'll stay as long as you need me to" she said after he rested his head on her shoulder._

'_Did I really say that'_ she thought to herself rounding the corner. Looking down she saw Jay sitting against the wall rubbing the side of his neck he seemed as if he had just seen a ghost. "You ok?" she asked standing next to him. Looking up Jay smiled and nodded "Just had a bit of claustrophobia that's all"

"You're claustrophobic?" Meia asked with amazement. "It only gets to me when I'm tired I've learned to ignore it any other time". After the elevator doors closed Meia looked at Jay "So what am I?" she asked. "Sorry?" Jay replied confused. "You said that we're like family to you, so what am I" she asked in a fearful tone. Jay leaned against the wall looking at their reflection in the steel doors "I'm not sure yet, I realized something last night. Whenever I'm around you all I can think about is you. You're important to me Meia"

Meia looked away her face turning red _'Is this really happening'_ she thought to herself as she couldn't stop thinking about what Jay just said. "I...Meia I..." Jay paused to look into her eyes "I love you Meia". Meia was shocked by Jay's confession trying to avoid eye contact, but her eyes forcing themselves to meet with his.

Blushing Meia forced herself to look into Jay's eyes _'I love you Meia'_ those words echoed in her head as she tried to think of something to say. _'I wanna say it, but I can't what's holding me back'_ she fought with herself trying to say what she wanted, but she was unable to before the doors opened and Jay stepped out. "See ya around Meia" he said smiling. _'Why can't I say it…what's stopping me. What am I afraid of'_ Meia mentally argued with herself as Jay walked away. Just as the elevator doors began closing Meia bolted out of the elevator running after Jay. "Jay" she cried.

As he turned Jay saw Meia running after him before he could speak Meia wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly. "I love you Jay" she said hugging him. Jay looked back down at the elevator as the doors closed _'What just happened?'_ he asked himself. Looking down at Meia Jay dismissed his thought on the matter embracing Meia in his arms a relieved smile on his face.


	6. Hope Returns

_'Let go of me O'Brian I need to get out there' a young boy yelled struggling against the man holding him. 'Its too dangerous out there let your father handle this' O'Brian replied keeping the boy restrained. Outside the Emerald's Edge a single dark red Wyvernn was battling an elite Tarak fighter squad. 'One down two to go' the pilot of the red Wyvernn yelled after destroying one of the three enemies. The remaining two enemies flanked the Wyvernn piercing its armor and causing terminal damage to its thrusters._

_'If I'm going down here I'm going to take the two of you with me' the pilot yelled as he drove the nose of his Wyvernn into one of the enemy fighters impaling it. The other Tarak fighter open fired on the Wyvernn damaging its self-stabilizers. 'Warning. Critical pressure levels detected in main energy driver' a mechanical voice said from inside the cockpit. 'Jay can you hear me' the pilot yelled opening a communications screen with the bridge of his ship. 'Dad' the boy replied finally breaking free from O'Brian._

_'Jay I'm making you the new captain of the Emerald's Edge' the pilot grunted in pain as his control panels began exploding. 'Effective immediately Jay you're the new acting captain. I'll see ya down the road kid'. The pilot's transmission cut into a screen of static as his ship exploded taking the impaled ship down with it and severely damaging the other. 'Dad' Jay cried watching as what was left of the two ships drifted through space, the third enemy retreating at top speed._

Jay opened his eyes mindlessly staring at the ceiling of his room _'I hoped that these dreams would be done by now'_ he thought to himself. Getting to his feet Jay looked across the hall into the cell that was Kira's room. Jay smiled slightly as he put a black shirt on leaving his room. Entering the elevator Jay went down to the engine room _'I…Meia I love you'. 'Jay' Meia called as she bolted from the elevator embracing him. 'I love you' she cried happily holding on to him._

Jay smirked remembering the moment he shared with Meia earlier that day. "3:21 in the morning" he said looking at the clock above the elevator's control panel. When the doors opened Jay immediately stepped out walking towards the engine room. Staring up at the paksis "So why don't you tell me a little more about yourself" Jay said. After staring at the crystal for a few minutes Jay turned to leave "It was worth a try I guess".

_'What is fear?'_ a small voice said in Jay's mind. Turning back to look at the paksis Jay smiled "Fear is pretty much just when you're too scared to do anything. Or so scared of losing something important" Jay's voice sank a little as he finished speaking. _'What do you fear. What is Important to you' _the paksis asked. "I fear losing what is important to me. Kira, the crew of the Nirvana and Meia they mean so much to me. If I were to lose any of them I'd…" Jay turned looking at the railing along the walkway sighing.

_'What is love'_ the paksis asked its voice becoming louder. Smiling Jay replied, "Love is complicated. I can't explain it, but I know that I love them, all of them. And I'd do anything to protect them" _'You fear the loss of your friend'_. Jay turned to face the paksis "I don't fear losing her because I won't. She'll make it even if I have to pull her back from the afterlife myself". The paksis' voice faded from his mind Jay's smiled disappeared as he turned to leave. Stepping out of the elevator Jay entered the garden area walking over to the bench he stopped seeing Meia sitting there staring into space. "Mind if I join ya" he said walking over to her. Looking over to him Meia quickly turned her head the other way _'I love you Meia'. 'Jay' she called as she bolted from the elevator. 'I love you' she cried as she embraced him._ Those thoughts have been running through her mind as well since it happened.

Meia looked back at him and nodded slightly. Sitting at the bench Jay stared at the stars above them "You can't sleep either can you?" he asked stretching his arms over his head. Meia slowly shook her head as she continued to watch the stars above them. "Jay" she said quietly. "Yea" Jay answered looking over to her. "I wanted to know. Would you really stay here even after your ship found you?" Meia asked gazing into his eyes. "I'm not sure. Ever since our little moment that decision has been racing through my mind. I do know that regardless of my decision you'll always be in my heart"

Meia blushed as she looked away from him holding her hand over her chest. _'My heart is racing. Do I really love him…is it really possible'_ she thought to herself. Feeling Jay's arm around her shoulders Meia looked back to him "Meia I've never believed in fate, all of this destiny talk means nothing to me, but I can't help, but feel that maybe there is a factor of fate behind everything". Meia looked back up to the stars "What do you mean" she asked. "Maybe there is a reason that Kira and I found the Nirvana. Maybe fate does exist it doesn't control us, but helps us along the way. Kira told you about our past right? How I lost my father, and we both lost Hideki. How I became lost and distant afterwards. Maybe I was destined to meet you just being near you makes me feel at peace with everything"

Meia closed her eyes and rested her head on Jay's shoulder "Fate has a guiding hand huh?" she asked. Wrapping his arm around her Jay looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the stars above "Its possible. Whatever the reason I'm glad I met you" Jay smiled as he closed his eyes his head gently leaning on Meia's as they both drifted to sleep.

Hearing several quite voices around them Meia and Jay slowly opened their eyes "Aw you two look so cute together" Jura said holding her hands together next to her face. Jay and Meia surprised quickly moved away from each other turning their heads in embarrassment. Jay smiled slightly as he stared at the ground. "My that certainly was a warming scene. A shame you all ruined it" Captain Magno said from the balcony above them. Jura looked up at the captain smiling "Sorry captain, but we just had to see them up close" she said waving her hand over her head.

After regaining her composure Meia stood up glaring at Jura "Its not what you think" she said walking away. Jay jumped up from the bench watching Meia as she walked away _'Dammit, it was nice while it lasted'_ he thought to himself. "So just what were the two of you doing out here all alone?" Jura asked in her usual seductive tone. Jay smiled as he made eye contact with the blonde pilot "Probably exactly what you were thinking" he said before walking back to the elevator.

Jay slipped through the elevator doors just as they closed looking straight into Meia's eyes "Now the whole crew will know" he said in an unconcerned tone. Meia smiled as she looked away from Jay and to the corner of the elevator "Who cares. As long as I'm with you I'll be fine" she said leaning into him. _'I'll always be there for you Meia'_ Jay thought to himself. Stepping off the elevator the two pilots headed down the hall, rounding the corner Paiway slammed into Jay "Well that was lovely" he said helping Paiway to her feet. "Jay you've got to get to the infirmary, Its Kira" Paiway yelled.

Jay immediately took off down the hall sprinting towards the infirmary _'Kira please be ok'_ he said mentally. Rushing into the infirmary his eyes widened shocked at what he saw. "Hey there" Kira said seeing Jay. Walking over to her Jay quickly embraced her "Took you long enough" he said holding back his tears. "I'm not going anywhere just yet," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Welcome back" Meia said standing in the doorway. "Great to be back" Kira said as she and Jay released each other. Jay smiled with an evil look in his eyes as he walked over to the communications terminal. "I know that look Jay. What are you up to?" Kira asked. Activating the terminal Jay connected to the loud speakers across the ship "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back Kira Esperer". Stepping away from the terminal Jay and Kira were laughing hysterically as Meia simply smiled and looked on "Jay you're a bloody idiot" Kira said walking to the door still laughing. "Thank you" Jay said bowing before her.

All over the ship people were in confusion over what they had just heard, Barnette bolted out of the firing range rushing for the elevator. _'Kira she's ok'_ she thought to herself as she called the elevator. The second the doors opened Barnette jumped into the elevator slamming into Dita who in turn slammed Hibiki against the wall. "Barnette did you hear?" Dita asked in an extremely cheery voice. "Yea I did" Barnette replied as the doors closed behind them. "Get off me" Hibiki yelled struggling to get free.

"Oh sorry Mr. Alien" Dita said stepping away from the wall. Hibiki fell to the floor coughing trying to catch his breathe. Barnette ran out of the elevator as soon as it opened running for the infirmary. Walking through the door she looked over to the bed seeing Jay, Meia and Kira talking "Kira" she said swiftly walking over to her. "Hey Barnette" Kira said as Barnette hugged her. "Kira your all right" Dita cheered as she jumped over the bed grabbing hold of Kira as well. "Aren't you two over reacting a bit?" Kira asked seeing the tears in their eyes.

"Hey Kira. Great to have you back" Hibiki said giving her a thumbs up from the doorway. "Thanks kid" she said finally breaking free from Barnette and Dita. "Well I'm off" Jay said getting to his feet and heading for the door. "I'm going for a walk catch you later" Kira said getting up following after Jay. Waiting at the elevator Kira called over to him "So Jay how long have I been out?" she asked standing next to him. "Three days now. A new recovery record for you" Jay said smiling.

Kira thought for a second "Wait if I was out for three days that means tomorrow is your" Jay placed his hand over her mouth to cut her off "Please don't ruin the moment Kira" he pleaded moving his hand. "Have it your way, so did anything interesting happen while I was out?" Kira asked as the two stepped onto the elevator. Jay blushed as the doors closed behind them. As the doors opened Kira slapped Jay on the shoulder "My little J.J. is all grown up now huh?" she teased. "The hell do you mean little" Jay called chasing after her as she ran down the hall.

* * *

**I decided to cut this chapter short since it sets a better fade point than the original concept.**

**I'm trying a new writing style let me know what you think in the reviews.  
**


	7. Decisions and Promises

_'Dammit. None of my systems are responding' _Jay yelled as his damaged ship drifted._ 'Hang on brother I'm commin' _Hideki said flying through the harvest fleet to cover his friend._ 'Baron squadron escort the retrieval ship to Jay's position get him back to the ship' _O'Brian commanded as the battle raged on.

'_Are they signaling me out or something' _Jay yelled as several cube-types attack his ship. A harvester latched onto him and began cutting through his hull_ 'Get him off me guys' _Jay cried as his hull began to give._ 'Don't worry I got your back' _Hideki said shooting the harvester off his comrade.

'_All right ships are linked returning home' _Kai said after connecting the retrieval pod with Jay's Wyvernn._ 'Prep my spare fighter I'm going back out immediately' _Jay ordered as they drew closer to the Emerald's Edge._ 'I've got a huge hit on the long-range radar, my god. It's a flagship' _the bridge operator yelled into the radio._ 'We can't scramble any fighters the hanger doors are jammed' _one of the engineers announced from the hanger.

'_This is getting too hot Hideki, Baron squadron return to the ship we're getting out of here' _Jay commanded._ 'Go ahead I'll cover you' _Hideki yelled slicing through several cube-types._ 'Hideki this is an order return to the ship' _Jay yelled._ 'Sorry captain not this time' _Hideki replied firing his ship's cannon at the flagship._ 'Prepare the stealth field' _O'Brian yelled at the bridge operators_ 'Once they're on board we're getting out of here'._

'_Side hanger is ready hurry and get in'_ Kira called out opening the hanger doors._ Hideki screamed in pain as several sphere-types impaled and rammed his fighter. 'Hideki retreat that's an order Dammit' _Jay barked after docking in the hanger._ A screen appeared in Jay's ship as well as in the bridge and hangers showing an injured Hideki, blood dripping from his forehead, his left arm limp and twisted. 'I can't my systems are shot nothings responding' he said through the sounds of metal and steel being crushed around him._

'_Hideki no' _Kira cried her eyes quickly filling with tears at the sight of her lover's condition._ 'Heh never thought I'd go down like this' _he said as several of his controls began erupting in sparks._ 'Hideki hold on I'll be there soon' _Jay yelled as he boarded his spare fighter._ 'Its too late. Activate the stealth field and get outta here'_ Hideki coughed up a small amount of blood as he began flipping several switches behind him._ 'Hideki don't give up just yet' _Jay yelled activating his fighter._ 'I'm gonna miss that voice. Kira I love you babe' _Hideki's screen cut to static as the sphere-types ripped his ship in half causing an explosion that destroyed them as well as his ship.

'_Activate the stealth field we're leaving' _O'Brian ordered._ As the Emerald's Edge was rendered invisible it quickly slipped away from the battle with the harvest fleet randomly firing its lasers in all directions._

Jay opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm really getting annoyed by these nightmares," he said before kicking up from his bed. Running his hands over his head and down his neck he straightened his white shoulder-length hair before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower. Stepping out of the shower Jay stared at his reflection in the mirror gazing into his own eyes "Well I should at least try to enjoy today" he said to himself before changing into his usual white shirt covered by an open black Hawaiian shirt, as well as his desert camo jeans and white socks. Exiting the showers Jay swiftly returned to his room _'I'm really not to sure about all of this'_ he thought to himself as he put his watch on before leaving.

"Morning Jay" Kira said as Jay entered the elevator. Jay simply nodded still lost in thought over his recurring nightmares. "Your nightmares started up again didn't they?" Kira asked seeing his face. Jay didn't answer he was locked in the dreams he's been having. The doors opened and Meia, Barnette and Jura entered the elevator "Morning you two" Jura said brushing her blond hair back.

"Morning beautiful" Kira teased. "Oh stop flattery will get you everywhere" Jura replied in a fake embarrassed tone. Meia and Barnette looked over to Jay who was still staring at the floor as he ran his thumb and index finger up and down his chin. Kira placed her hand on his head and shook him violently snapping him from his trance. "What'd I miss?" he asked looking up.

"Jay you really need to stop dwelling on those things and enjoy the day" Kira said waving her hand next to her face. "I guess your right especially considering that today marks the rebirth of my streak" Jay replied with an evil grin. Kira laughed at the statement obviously hiding something from him. Jay looked at each of his fellow crew members gazing into each of their eyes for a clue as to what Kira was hiding.

When his eyes were about to meet Meia's she turned her head avoiding eye contact "You and Meia are planning something Kira. Spill it" he barked. "Your so paranoid just relax" she replied as the doors opened. "So Jay how old are you?" Barnette asked gazing at him. Jay smirked before looking over to her "Exactly one year older than I was yesterday". Kira couldn't help, but laugh at her friend's remark as they stepped off the elevator and headed for the gym.

"Oh Jay" Kira said in a singing tone. "Kira I swear to the heavens if you start singing that song I will kill you" Jay said glaring at her as he pushed the doors to the gym open. Seeing the crew gathered around the mat once again Jay smiled as he turned to see Kira swiftly walking past him "Oh Jay our little match is a triple-threat" she said turning to face him. "How lovely" he said laughing as he turned to look at Meia who was smiling shyly.

"She convinced me to do it" Meia said as she walked past him joining Kira on the mat. Sighing Jay looked at Kira then over to Meia "Very well" he said running up to the mat "Rules are simple grab the keys and then the coin" he said throwing a key to each of them while Kira placed the emerald coin at the edge of the mat. Removing his watch Jay placed it in the pocket of his Hawaiian shirt before removing it and throwing it behind him. "All right. Let's Conquer"

The three opponents slowly circled around the mat sizing each other up Jay unconcerned about Meia kept his focus on Kira which proved a mistake as Meia quickly took advantage kicking him in the back of his knees, Falling to one knee Meia quickly chained her attack into a kick in the back then a chop to his neck successfully knocking him out. Kira grabbed Meia by the back of her head and pulled back slamming her to the floor. Kira reached down to grab Meia's key, but Meia rolled to the side and swept her legs knocking her down. Quickly getting to her feet Meia looked over at Jay as he pushed himself off the ground and jumped to his feet.

"You know this is actually hard to do" he said staring at her. "For you maybe" Meia replied with a small smile. Returning the smile Jay stepped forward holding his right arm out in front of him. Meia stepped forward doing the same as the two locked in a grapple hold, turning around Jay quickly shifted his hold ducking around Meia and grabbing her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist Jay said, "Up we go" as he lifted her off the mat holding her above him slowly turning around.

Kira intercepted Jay with a super kick causing him to fall back dropping him and Meia hard. Jay immediately kick up only to have Kira dropkick him knocking him down again, Jay grunted as he rolled to the side and pushed himself back up and sidestepping an attempted spear by Kira. Meia had gotten to her feet watching Jay closely as he evaded Kira _'Now'_ she thought seeing her opening. Running over to him Meia kicked his leg up knocking him back and following up with an elbow drop to his chest.

Getting back to her feet Meia quickly dropped back to the ground wrapping her feet around Kira's causing her to fall forward. Meia quickly reached over obtaining Kira's key, unaware that Jay had already taken hers. Silently raising his legs up and rolling back onto his shoulders Jay kicked up and waited for Meia to get to her feet. "What are you thinking Jay?" she asked standing up and facing him. "Well I was thinking about spearing you, but I decided against it" he replied as their eyes met.

The two of them smiled at each other as they returned to their respective battle stances. "Well I say we enjoy this dance while it lasts" Jay said keeping his focus on Meia. Responding with a smirk Meia took a page from Jay's book stepping back and super kicking Kira as she attempted to grapple her. Staring at her shocked Jay let out a nervous laugh "I love you". "Your not going to let that get in the way are you?" she asked him still smiling. Lowering his stance Jay thought for a second "Well I guess we'll find out won't we" he replied returning to his battle stance.

Stepping up to each other they locked up in a grapple, Meia quickly kick Jay's shin forcing his leverage to falter switching her hold into a headlock grapple forcing Jay to his knees. Tightening her hold Meia looked down at Jay, as he slowly faded "This isn't really my idea of a date" Jay coughed as he struggled against the hold. Finally blacking out Meia pulled his head one last time before releasing him. Dropping to the floor Jay laid motionless Meia reached down grabbing his key "Thanks for the dance" she whispered in his ear.

Feeling around her belt Meia realized that her key was gone _'When did I?'_

Flashback

_"Up we go" as he lifted her off the mat holding her above him slowly turning around. Quickly hooking his ring finger in the key's lace he pulled it from her belt._

End flashback

'_He had it this whole time'_ she thought to herself. Looking back Meia saw Jay kick up and stumble forward, reaching into his pocket Jay revealed the key he took from her "Missing something?" he asked smiling weakly. "You're a lot better than Kira said" Meia said looking into his glazed eyes. Taking a step forward Jay collapsed to the ground. Kira had slammed her forearm into his neck. Taking the key she looked up at Meia "That was a nice kick you really surprised me" she said rubbing her jaw line. _'This isn't going to be as easy as I hoped'_ Meia thought gripping the keys in her hand. Kira looked into Meia's eyes and said, "You know Jay's second match was against me. He won with a super kick just like the one you gave me. Only I don't think he's getting up this time".

Jay rolled over and kicked off the ground "I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked looking at the shocked Kira. "You know Kira thanks to that hit my eye sight isn't blurred anymore so thank you," he said stepping back. Spinning around to attack Jay, Kira lost her grip on the key as Jay ducked under her retrieving it "Game over" he said as he sprinted towards Meia. Bracing herself Meia waited for him to get closer before swinging her left elbow to intercept him. Swiftly ducking around her attack instead of retaliating Jay embraced her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Meia blushed as she felt his arms wrapped around her. Jay smiled warmly "I can feel our hearts beating in sync with one another. I'm willing to bet that means something," he whispered as he took the keys from her. Meia oblivious to this turned her head gazing into his blue eyes _'This isn't the time for this what's he doing'_ she thought to herself. The crew members around the room were standing in awe at what they were seeing including Kira, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'He's really changed. I'm proud of you Jay'_ she thought to herself with a warm smile on her face.

Jay finally released Meia stepping away from her he said "Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself". Meia and Kira still shocked by what had just happened didn't realize the three keys in Jay's hand. _'What just happened? One second he's charging towards me and then he just embraces me like that' _Meia was confused unable to shake the moment from her head. Deciding to break the silence Jay spoke up "You two realize I have all the keys right". Snapping out of their stupor the two girls looked at Jay's hand seeing the keys with the coin just a few feet behind him.

'_Dammit'_ Kira thought as she sprinted over to him Meia right beside her. Jay smirked as they began running at him ducking under them he immediately turned around as they slid to a stop at the edge of the mat. Gently jumping off the mat Jay twisted his torso rolling over Meia's back landing on the floor behind them and rolling to the side. Looking down Kira didn't see the coin or any of the keys "No" she cried looking at Jay as he got to one knee. "I win" he smirked holding his hand open with the keys and coin "The streak begins anew".

Kira fell to her knees with a disappointed smile on her face _'He got me. I hoped that Meia being in the match would distract him or at least throw his concentration off a bit I guess I was wrong. Still I'm amazed at how quickly he's changed'_ Snapping out of her train of thought Kira got to her feet and patted Meia on her shoulder before walking over to Jay extending her hand she helped him to his feet "Congratulations Jay" she said still smiling, still disappointed.

Meia turned her head frustrated that she lost, but smiling gently as well. Jay walked over to her a slight limp in his left leg "Hey you did great" he said placing his arm around her shoulders. Meia turned to look at him as her heart began racing yet again with Kira joining them Jay stood between them grabbing their wrists and raising their arms up celebrating a glorious match. The entire room roared with a massive applause from the crew.

"Well I should thank you three for that, it was definitely worth while," Captain Magno said before leaving with B.C. and Bart. Jay sat on the mat catching his breathe Kira and Meia still standing next to him. "You two go ahead I'll catch up later" he said falling back lying on the mat.

After everyone had left the gym Jay stared at the ceiling completely lost in thought _'I don't have it in me to leave I can't. I'm going to stay here with her.'_ Getting to his feet Jay grabbed his black Hawaiian shirt and exited the gym heading for another shower. Finishing their own shower Kira and Meia sat on a nearby bench as they dried their hair "So Kira how old is Jay now?" Meia asked draping her towel over her shoulders. "He's 19 now" Kira looked at the ceiling of the steam filled room "I can remember back when he was a kid just starting his pilot training. He was so scared of the speed and G-force of the training simulator. He screamed and even began crying at one point. I can also remember Hideki and me playing with him when he was a kid he was like our little brother" a small tear fell from her eye as she lowered her head.

"How old are you Kira?" Meia asked beginning to brush her hair. "I'm 23 one week and I'll be 24. Jay doesn't enjoy his birthday because two years ago today his father died, but that doesn't seem to bother him anymore and I probably have you to thank for that Meia" Kira continued to stare at the floor, but a small smile was clearly visible. Meia blushed as she turned her head "Kira do you…do you think Jay would leave after your ship found you" Meia's voice sank as she spoke those words she could feel a small painful tugging in her heart.

"I'm not sure I've known him since he was born and I still can't predict him. I do know that he'll always hold you dear to him that's the kind of person he is" Kira said standing up. "Meia can you promise me something?" Kira asked after wrapping herself in a towel. "Sure" Meia replied curious at Kira's sudden change in tone. Taking a small breath Kira said, "If something happens to me I want you to protect him, hold on to him and never let go. He needs someone like you to fall back on promise me you'll be there for him".

Meia was stunned by Kira's request "Nothing's going to happen to you Kira, but I'll be there for him I swear it" she replied. Kira gave Meia a quick hug before she put her shirt on and left the room. After Kira left Meia looked at her reflection in the shrouded mirror _'I'll stay with him no matter what'_ she swore to herself.


	8. The Message

A few hours removed from her title match against Jay and Meia, Kira had returned to her room to rest before officially returning to work aboard the Nirvana. Lying on her bed she stared at the empty ceiling, images of the past few weeks running through her mind.

_'Jay'_ Kira yelled as she ran over to her friend. _'Jay are you ok'_ she asked knelling next to him. The male pilot's legs rose up before he kicked up from the ground. _'I'm going to go with ow'_ he said rubbing the back of his neck.

'_Jay are you ok'_ Kira yelled looking up at Jay as he hung upside down from a tangled harness. _'I'm fine I'm just waiting for that yellow gateway over there to open up so all the fish people can go through'_ Jay replied his voice shrouded as though speaking from afar. _'71-2. I broke your streak Jay'_ Kira said holding her hand up. _'Don't get to comfortable I want my rematch'_ Jay called from the other side of the room holding his arm over his stomach.

_'My little J.J. is all grown up now huh?'_ Kira asked slapping him on the shoulder. _'The hell you mean little'_ Jay called chasing her out of the elevator smiling as if they were kids again. _'Oh Jay our match is a triple-threat'_ Kira smiled as she ran onto the mat. _'I win the streak begins anew'_ Jay smiled as he held the emerald coin over his head.

'_Meia promise me that you'll be there for him if anything were to happen to me' _Kira said staring at the floor of the steam filled shower_. 'I'll be there for him I swear it' _Meia replied looking over to her.

Kira looked over at her duffel bag in the corner and smiled as she got up from her bed and opened it. Retrieving a small photo book from it she sat on her bed with her back against the wall flipping through the pages. "It's going to be hard when the time comes" she said to herself as she continued to flip through the pages of photos.

"What is?" a voice asked from the doorway. Looking up she saw Barnette and Dita standing there watching her "When our ship finds us it's going to be hard to leave" Kira said her voice sinking at the thought of leaving her new friends. Dita and Barnette sensing her pain sat on both sides of her attempting to cheer her up. "So what are you reading?" Dita asked glancing at the book in Kira's lap. "It's just a photo album that's all" she replied with a fake smile.

"May I?" Barnette asked holding her hand out. Kira nodded slightly as she handed her the book. Opening the book slowly skimming the first few pages Barnette's eyes widened at the many photos Kira had including the one from her first match against Jay. The picture was taken just before the super kick that won Jay the match hit. The next few pictures were of all the people Jay had beaten to amass his streak, including a familiar man with a green mark running under his eye and a red glass covering his other. "You know Rabat?" She asked in amazement.

Kira smiled, as she looked over the edge of the book at Rabat's shocked face his jaw hanging from his face as he looked at Jay holding his coin "He stayed on the Emerald's Edge with us for a few months. He saw a few of our matches and decided to take part in the next one, his opponent was unfortunately Jay. Rabat became the 51st person Jay defeated" Turning the page over there was another picture of Rabat placing Jay in a headlock during what seemed like dinner the following picture showed Jay flipping him over his shoulder and through the table, Butan behind them growling at Jay. "Jay and Rabat had a lot of fun with each other, we hated to see him go, but it was time he left".

Barnette and Dita exchanged looks surely it couldn't be the same con man they knew. "The next few pictures are of our first test flights of the Wyvernns. Jay was screaming the whole time from the speed and acceleration. Kira smirked as she took the book back and flipped to the first page then peeling back a false cover revealing a picture of two kids roughly 7 years old the two of them holding an infant together. "That's me and Hideki when we were kids take a guess at who we're holding" Kira said giving the book back to Barnette with Dita peering over her shoulder.

Both of them gasped when they realized who it was "Kira it that?" Kira quickly nodded with a sly smile on her face. "He's so cute" Dita shrieked hanging over Barnette's shoulder staring at the photo. Taking the book from them and placing it back in her bag Kira looked at the two of them once again with a sly smile "You two feel like pulling a prank on Jay?"

In the garden area Jay was lying on the bench with his right leg folded and his left leg hanging over the side his hands cupped behind his head his eyes closed and a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth. A small black device rested in his pocket with a wire running from it to his ears. "You could be someone you could be my scene you that I will save you from all of the unclean. I wonder what you're doing wonder where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far." Feeling something tap his forehead Jay jumped from the bench rolling to the side stopping on one knee.

"On edge about something?" Meia asked taking a step towards him. Throwing his hand out Jay yelled, "Stop". Now to his feet Jay brushed the legs of his jeans off keeping his eyes on Meia. "Turn around slowly" he said lowering his hand slightly. Confused Meia stood there wondering what was wrong with Jay as he stared at her with suspicion. "Please turn around slowly," Jay said keeping fierce eye contact with Meia. Holding her hands up Meia slowly turned around. Stopping Meia looked at him before sitting on the bench "You feel ok Jay?" she asked.

Sitting next to her and removing a earpiece from his left ear he looked into her eyes for a brief moment "Sorry about that, every year on my birthday Kira tries to 'prank' me so I tend to be a bit paranoid, especially with her making such great friends out of the whole crew" Jay looked up to the balcony above them then turning his head to check around the corner "She's not getting me this year I'm gonna find out what she's planning and reverse it" he said holding his finger out.

Meia smirked at Jay paranoia "Aren't you over reacting to all of this?" "Last year she painted my Wyvernn blue I'm still pissed about that by the way, the year before that she messed with the flight simulators which caused some...unpleasant events to follow. And three years ago when this crap started she did some weird thing with duct tape and shot a stink bomb into the cockpit of my Wyvernn. So in short my lovely Meia, No I'm not overreacting"

"Jay, Kira report to the meeting room we've just received a message from the Emerald's Edge" BC ordered over the intercoms. Jay immediately jumped up from the bench "Finally. Meia come on," he said before running off. Arriving at the door to the meeting room Jay stopped to straighten his shirt before entering "Well" he said walking into the room with Meia. "We just received this video message from the Emerald's Edge" BC said activating a holo-screen behind her.

The video began showing a young man in his late 20's with reddish hair looking to his left "We're rolling captain" a voice said from the background. Looking at the camera the red haired man smiled "Jay, Kira its great to finally get word from you we received your message. We're glad the two of you are safe Jay thanks to the path and coordinates you've sent us we calculate that we'll intercept with the Nirvana in about three months"

The captain lowered his head before speaking again "Guys about a week ago a Tarak war fleet raided one of our planet's factories they've gotten hold of the Widow schematics"

Jay and Kira looked at each other shocked by the news "This isn't good" Kira said turning her attention back to the screen.

"That's not all they took the Sorcerer as well as several of our fighters types. Including the Serpents and the five Widows. We're still trying to track them down, but no luck so far. High command has issued the order to destroy them if we were to encounter them, but these fighters rival the Wyvernns so if you see them be careful. Following this message will be the blueprints and schematics of the Sorcerer, study them well and be careful if you fight it" An alarm blared from the ship signaling an enemy attack "Gotta go O'Brian out"

The message ended showing a layout of the Sorcerer O'Brian mentioned it resembled an extremely large Vanguard with a shoulder mounted cannon and several mid to short-range weapons as well as a rail-gun on its right arm. It had a dark-green color scheme with an emblem of an eagle carrying a sword in its talons on the chest plate, its majestic black wings slightly folded behind it.

"I can't believe they got hold of the Sorcerer this is bad" Jay yelled clenching his fists. "Add to it several Serpents and the Widows and their schematics they'll know everything about our fleets" Kira said falling back into the bench behind her. "Well we'll just have to get them back now won't we" Jay said spinning around to face her. "The chances of recapturing the Sorcerer are next to none and the Serpents and Widows will have to be destroyed" Kira replied leaning her head onto her fist.

"Just how powerful are these ships of yours?" Captain Magno asked standing up. Jay turned to look at her "Well the Serpents are built for swift attacks they fly through and fire before circling back around. The Widows fade in and out of radars so they're hard to keep track of during a fight. The Serpents are more of a one on one or two on two kind of fighter while the widows rely on their speed and radar avoidance to succeed"

"The Sorcerer was supposed to be our special weapon against the harvest its armor is made from the same material we used for the Emerald's Edge and has a SFE a Static Field Emission. It's a defense system that emits a static field around the fighter severely damaging anything electrical or robotic that gets caught in the field such as the harvesters. Its rail gun on the right arm can fire super-heated bolts, which cause massive heat damage even as far as burning through a double-plated blast door" Kira said.

"Its arsenal also includes a mid range rifle capable of firing either electro-magnetic rounds or acidic rounds that immediately begin eating away at the target upon contact. Its close-range weapon is a sword that will not only cut through a harvester, but it emits a small electro-magnetic blast wave that will disable anything in its radius except the Sorcerer itself" Jay continued.

BC let out a sharp whistle while getting up "Sounds like Taraks have gotten hold of quite the monster. So how would we go about defeating it?" Jay lowered his head slightly "Sadly I don't know. Last we heard of the Sorcerer was the same day we were separated from the Emerald's Edge they had just completed a mach battle with it, and I don't see any weak-points on it so we'll have to study these layouts carefully"

"It seems too coincidental that Tarak would just decide to raid a weapons factory your people have a history with them don't you" The Captain asked. Jay nodded as he continued to stare at Sorcerer schematics. Kira stood up and looked at captain Magno "Tarak believes us to be monsters since we're a world of both women and men. They encountered one of our colonies years ago and after seeing both genders together declared war on us. Our ways of life revolve around peace and we're all taught and raised to only take the life of another as a last resort"

"We only began building more and more weapons factories because the harvest have been attacking our colonies years before the Taraks found us. So it's a matter of survival for us, that's why we all moved from a peaceful society to warriors, the only thing we have over the Taraks now is the Wyvernns. Only four Wyvernns were ever made one exploded during a test flight and the other was destroyed in battle with an elite Tarak squad. We have the last two obviously, we've intercepted countless reports from Tarak issuing commands to obtain the Wyvernns at all cost" Jay explained leaning against the table.

Kira looked around at each of them "I'd prefer we keep this information between us. There's no need for the rest of the crew to know" she said regaining her calm disposition. "I agree informing the crew about this could possibly cause a panic. We have enough problems with the harvest they don't need anything else to worry about" Meia said stepping forward. Captain Magno and BC nodded before they returned their focus to the Sorcerer schematics "I'll study these with Gascogne later, for now we should keep it quite" BC said before turning off the screen. "That is all for now you three are dismissed" the captain said before her chair slid down a ramp returning her to the bridge.

Jay and Kira exchanged looks knowing that they would be the ones to encounter the Sorcerer. "Well I need to clear my head so I'm going for a walk" Jay said as he turned to leave. Shortly after he left Meia and Kira followed after him "Well this puts a cringe in my day" Kira said calling the elevator. "What should we do if we end up fighting this thing?" Meia asked looking at Kira. "I'm not sure, I wish I could be more like Jay in this situation" Kira responded as they stepped into the elevator. "What do you mean?" Meia asked her.

"Well Jay isn't the kind of person to worry or dwell on things that he has no control over. That's one reason so many of our crew looked up to him, I have to admit I'm kind of jealous for that". _'They all looked up to him huh?'_ Meia thought beginning to realize what it was about Jay that made her feel so different. Exiting the elevator the two walked over to the pond at the edge of the garden and sat next to Jay. "You always know where to find me don't ya?" Jay asked leaning back on his arms. "As far as clearing your head goes your really predictable" Kira replied sitting to his left Meia on his right.

"Hell of a birthday present huh?" Jay asked falling back and lying there with his hands behind his head. Kira simply smiled skipping a small rock over the pond. Meia looked at Kira as she skipped another rock then at Jay just as he closed his eyes "Three months and you'll get to go home" she said. Kira stopped just as she pulled her arm back, then lowering it "Yea". Jay didn't respond. "I wonder how they've been doing without us," Kira said staring up at the sea of stars above them.

'_Full house you lose kid'_ a voice said in Jay's head. Jay kicked up from the ground and began looking around frantically. "What's wrong?" Meia asked as he turned around. "I feel a disturbance in the force," he said taking a step forward. Turning to face the two girls he donned an evil smile "Excuse me" he said before running off. "What just happened?" Meia asked as Kira began laughing. "Someone's playing poker" Kira said through her laughter.

Bolting into the Registry Jay jumped over a table and slid into a seat across from Gascogne and Hibiki "I'm in deal me a hand" he said as Gascogne began shuffling the deck. "Where'd you come from?" Hibiki asked shocked by Jay's sudden arrival. "The cards call to me" Jay replied gripping the edge of the table. "Well its nice to see some enthusiasm around here for once" Gascogne said dealing out the hands. Holding his left hand above his head Jay smiled "And poker face on" he said sliding his hand slowly over his face.

Watching both Hibiki and Gascogne closely Jay drew thee cards from the deck after discarding three from his hand. "All right beat this three of a kind," Hibiki said holding his hand out. "Flush" Jay said setting his cards on the table then looking over to Gascogne. "Four of a kind" she said waving her cards for both of them to see. "Dammit not again" Hibiki yelled slamming his hand on the table. "Next hand come on let's do this" Jay said his hands trembling with anticipation. "You're certainly an energetic one aren't you" Miss Gasco said seeing Jay's eyes dart back and forth between them and the deck. Receiving the next round of hands and drawing their new cards the three scanned each other. Hibiki stood with one leg on the table "All right full house what'd you think of that".

"I've got nothing," Jay said placing his cards next to the deck. Gascogne waved her cards once again smiling "Royal flush". Hibiki growled with anger while Jay continued to smile as his hands trembled. The doors opened as Meia and Kira entered the room walking over to them as they showed their hands. "Two pair" Hibiki said throwing his hand down. "Four of a kind" Jay said revealing his hand. Miss Gasco turned her hand around showing her cards "Full house".

Kira smiled as she watched them draw the next hands "The cards still calling to you Jay?" she asked. Turning his head Jay placed his finger over his lips "Shh I'm in the zone". Kira covered her mouth giggling at Jay's comment as he returned his attention to the game. "Full house" Hibiki yelled throwing his hand down once again. "Four of a kind" Jay said setting his cards down. "Four of a kind as well" Gascogne said waving her cards again.

After dealing out the next hands the alarms sounded signifying an enemy attack. Jay looked over at Gascogne placing his cards on the table "Royal flush. See ya later." Getting up the four pilots headed for the hanger "Game time" Hibiki said running towards his Vanguard. Stepping forward Jay quickly turned around grabbing Kira and pulling her in front of him just as an opened bucket of water dropped from above. Kira yelled as the ice cold water soaked her clothes and hair. Looking up Jay saw Barnette and Dita standing on the walkway he smiled while mockingly saluting them.

The alarm stopped and the hanger fell silent as Jay continued to smile at the freezing Kira. "What gave it away?" she asked holding her arms around her trying to stay warm. "The alarm wasn't echoing around the ship for one thing. It only sounded in the areas we were in. Also your smile at the hanger door gave it away at last second" Jay walked over to Kira and leaned next to her "Better luck next year" he whispered before walking back to the elevator with Meia.


	9. A Mended Heart

**Personally I've been waiting to upload this chapter it was one of the first ones I wrote down.**

* * *

_'That's another one down' Kira said as her and Jay flew through the battlefield evading enemy fire. 'Kira watch yourself they can out maneuver us now' Jay said as his missiles missed the enemy in front of him. Jay's Wyvernn shook as another missile impacted on its side 'Damage at 37%' the monitoring system of his cabin announced. 'They really want us dead this time huh?' Kira asked as their enemies became more and more fierce._

'_Kira what's your status?' Jay asked after shooting down another enemy. 'Ammunition at 659 rounds, I've got 23 missiles left and my special weapons reserve is almost empty. Damage is at 20%'. 'All right let's finish this and get back' Jay said as he shot down another enemy._

_Kira's screen appeared on Jay's H.U.D she was smiling happily 'There's nothing the two of us can't handle. Jay after this I'm invoking my rema…' Kira's screen cut to static as her Wyvernn exploded as another enemy wave appeared behind her. Jay's eyes widened with shock and fear as he stared at the approaching enemies and what was once Kira's ship._

"No" Jay yelled as he shot up from the ground Meia staring at him in surprise. Placing her hand on his shoulder Meia said, "Had another nightmare?" Looking over to her Jay regained his composure "I…I'm not sure. I can't remember what happened. How long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for almost an hour. I can't blame you every encounter with the harvest is getting more exhausting." Meia responded looking out into space. Staring over at the fountain a few yards from them Jay replayed his dream in his head trying to remember what it was about _'Why can't I remember'_

After sitting in silence the two pilots finally looked at each other, lost in the other's eyes "Meia I've made my decision" Jay said grabbing hold of her hand. Keeping her gaze on Jay, Meia waited for his response her heart racing while the rest of her body froze with anticipation and fear. Before Jay could reveal his decision the ship's alarm went off announcing another harvest attack.

Still sitting on the bench Meia and Jay continued to stare at each other unsure of what to do. It was clearly visible through his eyes that Jay was fighting with him self over his decision. Finally coming to his senses Jay stood up "First things first" he said as he held his hand out for her.

Grabbing his hand and getting up from the bench the two pilots ran for the hanger to join their friends in combat. "Dammit this is the fourth attack this week. They're getting persistent" Hibiki yelled launching the Vanguard. Getting into position to launch Jay flipped the ignition switch to fire his sub engines "All right let's do this," he said to himself.

Before he pushed the thrust lever forward he felt a sharp pulse flow through his mind. Looking around the hanger Jay began to sweat and breathe heavily as another pulse echoed in his mind _'What's going on? What the hell was that?'_ "Jay is something wrong with the Wyvernn?" Kira asked noticing Jay's absence from the battle. Jay's Wyvernn powered down as Jay sat in the cockpit breathing more and more heavily as images from his dream repeatedly flashed in his head. _'What is this? What's going on? Why show me this now?'_ "The Wyvernn still hasn't launched and all of its systems are offline including the radio," Celtic said monitoring the Wyvernn from a bridge screen.

"Why is he just sitting there? If there's something wrong with his ship shouldn't he be trying to fix it" BC said watching the screen. "Oh no Jay's vitals are rising to dangerous levels," Ezra said as the screen showed Jay's vital signs skyrocketing. "Hanger team find out what's wrong" BC yelled as Jay's vitals began reaching fatal levels.

"This isn't the time, I have to fight" Jay yelled as he flipped the ignition switch once again and forced the thrust lever forward launching his ship into battle. Flying through the enemy waves Jay switched to his secondary weapons firing an X-class missile that separated into several smaller ones hitting several cube-types. "All right who's next?" Jay said as he turned for another run.

Locking onto another cube-type Jay moved his thumb over the fire switch _'What's going on? What's wrong with him?'_ Kira's voice yelled frantically as another pulse rushed through Jay's mind. Shaking his head Jay returned his focus to the enemy in front of him and fired his missile destroying it. _'Jay'_ Barnette's voice said weakly as yet another pulse flowed through his mind.

'_What is all this? Am I going crazy?' _Jay thought as he evaded enemy fire. Feeling something tightly gripping his right hand Jay looked to his side "Why now? Of all the times for me to lose my mind it has to be now" he growled as he shot down several more cube-types as well as a sphere-type. Feeling the grip on his hand tighten another pulse echoed in his head and he heard Meia's voice she was crying _'Jay wake up…please'_

Slowly opening his eyes Jay heard the faint sounds of medical equipment beeping nearby _'What? What is this?'_ he thought. He attempted to raise his head only to realize he was in immense pain _'Damn I feel heavier than a mountain'_ he thought as he lied there staring at the ceiling. "Your finally awake" a voice said. Looking from the corner of his eye he saw Duelo sitting in his chair looking at him.

"What happened?" Jay asked weakly returning his eyes to the ceiling of the darkened room. "You had some kind of panic attack in the cockpit of your ship. Apparently the ship was completely offline so we had to force our way in and pry you out of it" Duelo responded checking his vitals. "Jay do you have a history of panic attacks or fainting spells?"

"No, not that I can remember" Jay replied continuing to stare at the ceiling. "Very odd. Whatever caused this must have been psychosomatic you've been unconscious for a whole week" Jay looked at Duelo again he was at a loss for words. Turning his head slightly Jay saw Meia sleeping in a chair next to his bed "How long has she been here?" he asked weakly.

"She's spent most of her time watching over you. The others are worried too, but I think she fears losing you the most" Duelo said walking over to her and placing a blanket over her. "Why can't I move" Jay asked him as he returned to his chair. "Its probably because of the stress you went through. Your vitals rose to fatal levels just before you passed out, since then they've been rising and falling between dangerous levels. A few days ago you began thrashing around in bed it was almost like your were having a heart attack"

"How do I check out now?" Jay asked once again looking at the ceiling. "Your vitals have been well below normal, but you seem fine now. However I can't let you leave just yet you're going to need to stay at least until morning." Duelo said monitoring Jay's status on the computer. Turning his head to look at Meia Jay began to recall the events before he fainted _'Meia I've made my decision'_. "I'm sorry," he said under his breath as he watched Meia sleep. Closing his eyes Jay fell asleep hearing a familiar song in his head.

_Kira was sitting on a grassy hill humming a song Jay was laying next to her as they waited for Hideki. 'Kira what song is that?' Jay asked looking over at her. 'Its called the Journey Home. My grandmother taught it to my mom who taught it to my sister and me' Kira replied as she looked up at the open sky. _

_Jay stared at the two of them as he walked over to them 'I remember this day' he thought to himself looking over the hill at the ocean. Looking down at his younger self as well as the 12-year old Kira, Jay lied next to them facing the opposite direction. 'Hey Kira could you teach me that song?' the young Jay asked sitting up and staring at the waves as they crashed against the beach below them._

_Kira closed her eyes and smiled at him 'Sure thing now listen closely' she said before taking a slow breath._

_The journey begins starts from within. Things that I need to know. _

_The Song of the bird echoed in words flying for the need to fly. _

_Thoughts endless in flight day turns to night. Questions you ask your soul. _

_Which way do I go? How fast is too slow. The Journey has its time then ends._

_If a man can fly over an ocean. And no mountains can get in his way._

_Will he fly on forever searching for something to believe._

_From above I can see from the heavens. Down below sea the storm raging on._

_And somewhere in the answer there is a hope to carry on._

_When I finally return things that I learn. Carry me back to home._

_The thoughts that I feed planting a seed. When the time will begin to grow._

_The more that I try the more that I fly. The answer in itself will be there._

'_Well what'd ya think?' Kira asked smiling at Jay. 'Its beautiful' Jay said in unison with his younger self. 'That song always makes me feel better. Listen Jay you keep that song in your heart and sing it when you feel down and everything will be better got it' Kira said as she faded from view._

'_Kira' Jay said as he jumped to his feet. Looking over at his younger self he was now 14 crying in his room cursing Sean for letting his mother die. 'Why did he do it?' Jay asked himself picking up a picture of him with his parents. His mother was holding onto his father's arm while Jay was sitting on his shoulders as a 4 year old kid. Seeing his mom's smile again warmed his heart concealing most of the pain from that day. Setting the picture back down on the table Jay smiled as a tear ran down his face 'I love you mom'._

_Looking up Jay was on the bridge of the Emerald's Edge watching a screen of his father as he named Jay the new captain just before his ship exploded killing him. 'I'll see ya down the road kid' his father's last words echoed in his head as another tear raced down his face. 'See ya there old man' Jay said saluting the static filled screen._

'_Hideki don't give up just yet' Jay yelled as he powered up his spare fighter. 'Heh I'm going to miss that voice' Hideki said just as his fighter was ripped in half. 'You're gonna miss my voice, yet you always said that I drove you mad. Rest well'. 'What is pain' a familiar voice said in Jay's head. 'Pain…Pain is nothing more than another obstacle' Jay yelled as he turned around he was now back on the hill over looking the ocean. Hearing their voices in his head Jay closed his eyes exhaling slowly 'Then tell us. Who are you?' the voices asked.  
_

_Jay smirked as he looked towards an open sky and yelled 'I am Jay Masterson captain of the Emerald's Edge, pilot of the A2 Wyvernn I will not run anymore. I will no longer fear my enemies no matter who they might be or what they bring against me' Jay raised his arm to the sky pointing at a white bird as it flew over him 'I will fight for what I believe in. I will protect the ones I love and I will survive' he yelled as a bright blue light engulfed him. Hearing several voices call his name Jay closed his eyes for the first time in years he truly smiled._

Kicking up from the bed Jay stretched his arms out before he turned to face everyone. Scanning each of their faces Jay smiled "Miss me?" As he said those words Kira immediately ran up to him nearly tackling him. "Don't ever do that again," she cried holding on to him tears streaming down her face. "I'm gonna take that as a yes" he said freeing himself from Kira. "Anyone else" he asked holding his arms out. Receiving only smiles and tears as a response Jay looked back to Kira then he closed his eyes turning his head up facing the lights above him.

Hearing the sounds of roaring jet engines in his head Jay felt the warmth of the sun bear down on him. Turning to face everyone he noticed Meia wasn't among them "Well I'll be in the hanger" he said as he walked out of med bay and towards the elevator. Entering the garden area he walked over to the bench only to see that Meia wasn't there. _'Next'_ he thought as he walked over to the pond. "There you are," he said under his breath as he silently walked over to her.

Hearing footsteps behind her Meia slightly turned her head "I really don't feel like talking right now" she said turning her attention back to the pond and the reflection of the stars in it. "Really" Jay said standing behind her. Surprised to hear his voice Meia jumped to her feet spinning around to see Jay standing before her _'Jay' _she thought as a tear formed in her eye. Taking a step forward Jay smiled slightly as he stared into her eyes "Miss me?"

Meia ran over to him hugging him holding her eyes shut forcing back her tears. Placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushing her away he asked, "Is that a yes?" Meia nodded as her tears began streaming down her face smiling as she continued to hold onto him. After a few minutes Meia leaned her head onto Jay's chest "You know you never did tell me your decision" she said looking up at him.

Wrapping his arms around her Jay gazed into her eyes and then much to her surprise he kissed her. Surprised Meia's mind told her to pull away, but her heart was telling her to stay. Closing her eyes Meia wrapped her arms around his neck as they held each other. After about a minute Jay pulled away from her and rested his head on her shoulder holding her closer to him "I'm staying" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Meia smiled as he whispered those words to her _'Never let go'.

* * *

_

_A/N _It took me an entire day to type this chapter out I've been watching comedy specials all day. Damn Ron White is hilarious. As for the song used in this chapter it is called Journey Home and it is from my favorite game Ace Combat 5 The Unsung War._  
_


	10. Archangel's Light

Standing in front of the door to the cafeteria Hibiki groaned painfully "This isn't fair". Taped to the doors was a sign 'Maintenance issues. Closed down'. Bart patted the young teen on the shoulder trying to cheer him up "Don't worry about it too much. Jay said he'd have everything working in a few hours". Hibiki hung his head in defeat as his stomach growled _'Of all the things to have problems, of course it'd be the cafeteria'_.

A loud booming sound echoed from the cafeteria Jay was heard yelling from within "Damn". "What did he do now?" Hibiki asked leaning his ear against the door. The doors flew open slamming into Hibiki as Jay stepped forward rubbing his hand with a wet rag. Looking over to Bart Jay grunted as he threw the rag over his shoulder "Bart go tell the Commander that the cafeteria is going to be out until tonight, probably until 8 or 9".

Bart held his arm across his stomach as it growled slightly "Oh all right" he said walking away slowly. "Kid" Jay yelled grabbing the door that slammed into Hibiki and closing it "Go do something productive the longer you wait here the more it's gonna drive you mad" Jay said grabbing Hibiki by the collar of his jacket and pulling him to his feet. Dazed Hibiki stumbled forward before falling back to the floor, Jay sighed, as he looked at the minor burn on his left hand _'Well I'm never doing this again'._

Stepping back into the cafeteria Jay reached down retrieving the rag he threw. "Why am I doing this again?" he asked himself wrapping the rag over the burn on his hand. Across the cafeteria another stove blew up "Son of a…" Closing the doors behind him Jay continued to work on the cafeteria determined to have it back in service.

In the Infirmary Kira was attempting to fix the lighting, since the previous day the lights haven't worked. "Duelo try it now" she said after connecting a wire to the fuses. Duelo flipped the switch next to the door, nothing. "Ok how about like this" Kira whispered to herself as she crossed a wire with two others then connecting it to the fuse. Pointing at Duelo Kira signaled him to try once more.

After flipping the switch the lights turned on, but immediately began flickering and then turned off completely. "All right then this must be it" Kira said under her breath as she uncrossed the wires then disconnecting the switch wire. Tightening her gloves Kira clipped the switch wire and another wire with a pair of wire strippers after wrapping the two together she connected the wires. _'Well here goes'_ she thought as she connected the wire to the fuse circuit.

"That did it" Duelo said walking over to the ladder Kira was standing on. Stepping down and replacing the ceiling panel Kira removed her gloves then the hairpin in her hair, allowing her dark green hair to flow back into its proper style. "Keep them on for about an hour then turn them off," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Nodding his head Duelo returned to his chair and continued reading a book he found in the storage room.

Exiting the Infirmary Kira returned to Engineering to help Parfet with their communications terminal. "Oh Kira thanks for coming" Parfet said straightening her glasses. "Don't mention it" Kira said as she smiled at the head technician. Opening the panel to the terminal Kira easily recognized the problem "Simple fix" she said taking her hairpin and taping it to the main circuit holding its fuse case in place. Amazed Parfet said "Amazing how did you fix it that quick" Closing the panel Kira turned to face her "Jay once told me sometimes it's the simple things that cause the biggest problems"

"Well thanks again," Parfet said before returning to work. _'Well what to do now'_ Kira thought as she headed back to her room. Just as she entered the elevator the alarm went off around the ship "All pilots scramble. Harvest fleet approaching" BC yelled over the loudspeakers. "Well it gives me something to do" Kira said as the doors closed.

Entering the hanger Kira ran over to her Wyvernn "Kira" Jay called running over to her. "Yea?" she asked turning to face him. "Listen I made some altercations to our ships so don't fire any missiles at close range" he said before running to his ship. Getting into position Kira launched into battle, Jay following right behind her. "Dread team B protect the Nirvana everyone else engage the enemy formation Delta 3" Meia commanded as she set herself in formation.

"Hey Meia after this is over I got something I wanna ask ya" Jay said flying above her with Kira in formation next to him. As Dread team B formed around the Nirvana the harvest fleet began deploying cube-types. "All right Kira. Arm hot and focus on the carrier" Jay ordered as he slightly increased his speed. "Copy that all weapons permitted" Kira replied staying on Jay's tail.

The cube-types began swarming around each other "What are they up to?" Jay asked. "It looks like their combining" Kira said "Meia" Dita cried realizing what was happening. "I know they're doing it again" Meia replied as the harvesters formed a copies of the three Vandreads. _'I don't believe it'_ Kira thought staring at the clones of the Vandreads. Jay let out an irritated laugh "You know I really don't like these things".

"Hey crazy UFO girl you ready?" Hibiki yelled as he flew alongside Dita's Dread. "Of course let's do it" Dita cheered as the two combined forming Vandread Dita. "Kira remember the carrier ship takes priority." Jay said as he switched to his special weapons. "Roger just say the word" Kira replied switching to her special weapons as well.

The fake Vandreads sped into battle "Go" Jay yelled as he burned past the Vandread Jura clone. "Kira once I break fire away" Jay ordered as he flew closer towards the carrier. Flying through the battle at top speed the Wyvernn pilots evaded their enemies and the anti-ship fire from the carrier "Almost there." Jay said as he shot down a cube-type that was in his way. "Radar lock. Fire" Jay yelled as he fired a missile towards the carrier ship then immediately pulling away.

Kira followed suit after firing her missile she pulled away from the area, looking back just as the missiles impacted the carrier ship she cheered as it blew apart "We did it the carrier is down". "Kira keep an eye on your ammunition ok. We only have room on the ships for 2 of those bombs" Jay ordered as he joined Barnette and Jura in battle. "Jay I'll take the Vandread Meia clone you take the Jura clone" Kira said separating from the battle.

"Already on it" Jay responded chasing down the Vandread Jura clone. Jay grinned as he locked onto the fake Vandread and fired a missile "Confirmed hit" he said as the clone turned around to face him. Fakedread Jura released its discs around itself and spread its claws out "Head's up its going to fire" Jura called realizing what it was doing. Firing it's disc lasers Fakedread Jura managed to hit several Dreads including the Wyvernn _'Damage at 13%'_ the cabin's computer said.

"Stay calm" Kira whispered to herself continuing to match the speed of Fakedread Meia. Making the mistake of cutting in front of her Fakedread Meia was damage by Kira's gunfire its damaged wing began tilting the ship to the side limiting it's speed. _'All right time to finish you'_ Kira thought as she fired two missiles at her target destroying it. "Kill confirmed I'm moving to help Vandread Dita".

Continuing to evade the constant stream of laser Fakedread Jura was firing Barnette, Jay and Jura were unable to counterattack "Just stop firing already" Barnette yelled becoming frustrated. "Stay calm Barnette. If your hot-headed you'll get shot down" Jay said as he flew vertically above the Fakedread "You ladies keep it busy and wait for my signal" he said increasing his altitude above the Vandread clone. "Hey just don't leave us here what are you doing" Jura cried weaving through the enemy lasers.

Jay looped his ship around diving straight towards the enemy. "Radar lock. Barnette Jura get out of there now" Jay yelled firing the same missile he used against the carrier. Seeing the inbound missile Barnette and Jura flew away from their target "Put your shields up ladies" Jay ordered turning his ship to distance himself from the blast. Retracting its discs to pursue them Fakedread Jura was hit by the burst missile and was devastated left behind after the blast were nothing, but pieces and shards of what it used to be.

"All right I'm gonna go help take care of the last one see ya ladies" Jay called out as he flew towards Vandread Dita. "Dammit we can't get a lock on it" Hibiki growled as their clone continued to hit them. "Mr. Alien what do we do now?" Dita asked. "I'm thinking already just be quiet" Hibiki yelled back. "Hey kid" Jay called flying into the battle firing at the Fakedread. "You got your opening take it". Momentarily turning its attention towards Jay the Fakedread left itself open to be hit by Vandread Dita's cannons causing severe damage.

"Jay there's a strange signature on the long-range radar" Kira said as they continued to distract the Fakedread. "How lovely. Let's take this one down first," Jay grunted after taking another hit" _'Damage at 25%'_ the cabin announced. Charging towards the Fakedread Hibiki yelled as he threw a charged harpoon "Try this". Piercing through Fakedread Dita the harpoon caused enough damage to destroy it "Yay we did it, we did it" Dita cheered bouncing around.

Jay smirked as he fell back into formation with Kira "Hey Kira what about that…" a sharp pulse echoed through Jay's head. _'Dammit not now'_ he mentally cursed turning his fighter around closely watching his radar. Kira's eyes widened when a massive hit appeared on radar "Jay" she yelled her voice shrouded with fear. "I know I see it" he replied lowering his speed. Back on the bridge the bridge bunnies were in panic as the large radar signature drew closer towards the battle "Commander it's a flagship" Ezra said turning around.

Out in space everyone waited for the flagship to come into view the fear and anticipation was all, but visible amongst them. "There she is" Jay yelled as the flagship came into view. "Meia let's do it" Hibiki said separating form Dita and combining with Meia's dread. Laughing in an irritated tone Jay shook his head "I hate these things. Kira shall we?" Kira nodded her head "As you would say Jay. Let's conquer." Flying alongside Vandread Meia Jay and Kira headed for the flagship "Let's finish this quickly I got work to finish" Jay said increasing his speed.

"Jay don't get reckless" Meia said watching as he sped towards the flagship. "Trust me Meia I always have a plan. Kira I'll fly in and draw it's fire target their main weapons and launch the burst missile. Meia, Kid you two hold back until you see your chance." Reaching top speed Jay flew towards the flagship launching several missiles as well as a single bomb to get its attention. After his attack run the flagship began firing, however to Jay's surprise it began firing directly at the Nirvana.

On the bridge several screens popped up "The dread platform has been damaged we can't launch any delivery ships". "This is engineering. The Paksis is acting up again," Parfet yelled as a blue light shined behind her. "Launching burst missile" Kira said as she fired the missile then pulled away from the battle. Watching as the burst missile impacted on the side of the Flagship's hull the dark-blue light from its detonation illuminated the outer guns as they were destroyed.

"AA weapons taken care of. Open fire" Jay said as he turned around for another run. "There's our opening let's go." Meia yelled as her and Hibiki sped towards the Flagship. The flagship remained idle despite the fact that it was under heavy fire _'Why isn't it attacking?'_ Meia thought as the Vandread turned for another attack. BC contacted all of the pilots informing them of the paksis' situation "Listen until we can figure out what it's doing don't let up destroy that thing".

"Dammit. It's been over an hour and we haven't done any damage," Hibiki yelled separating himself from Meia. "Hibiki what are you doing?" Meia yelled as the Vanguard flew towards the flagship. "Stop toying with me" Hibiki yelled as he drew the Vanguard's sword attacking the flagship's hull. Watching from above Jay and Kira were thinking the same thing, they had seen a flagship act like this once before "Kid get away from that thing now" Jay yelled flying towards the Vanguard.

The head of the flagship began glowing with a threatening aura "What the?" Hibiki watched in fear as the forward cannon of the flagship began charging. "Kid move" Jay yelled as he fired an X-class missile at the charging weapon. "Jay head's up" Kira cried as the weapon angled up before firing at the two Wyvernns. "Dammit" Jay yelled before his radio cut to static.

"Contact with the Wyvernns has been lost" Celtic said as the Wyvernn's signatures disappeared from radar. The crew of the Nirvana looked on in disbelief as the two Wyvernns disappeared from Radar coverage. Inside the Vanguard Hibiki was shaking with fear "You bastards" he yelled as he began slashing away at the flagship's cannon. "Why? Why? Why didn't you just let me get hit?" he cried as the cannon began charging again. "Mr. Alien get out of there" Dita cried. "I'll destroy every last one of you" Hibiki yelled unaware of the charging weapon aimed at him.

Just before the cannon fired a white light shot down from above and swept across the cannon before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. "What was that?" BC asked watching from the bridge. Several explosions ran through the head of the Harvest flagship before it's cannon fell off. "Where'd that light come from?" Hibiki wondered looking up.

A single humanoid looking ship was hovering idle above them. It's white armor shined as if powered by a sun, a sword attached to it's left arm, claws protruded from its hand. The emblem on its chest was of two eagles flying towards a sun carrying a shield and sword in their talons. It's wings extended their edge colored in blood red, in its right palm was a hole that shined with the same white light that had severed the cannon from the flagship.

"Don't count us out just yet. This game just started" Jay's voice said through the field of static. A new screen appeared in all the ships as well as the bridge of the Nirvana Kira and Jay were sitting next to each other unharmed "Everyone pull back we'll finish this" Kira said as the right arm was aimed at the Flagship it's hand open as light began forming around it. Jay grinned holding his hand above a switch "Ever here the term eye for an eye?". Jay flipped the switch and the same white light shot from the new fighter's hand slicing through the center of the flagship before dispersing.

Explosions chained throughout the flagship before it split in half "We're not done yet" Kira said as she flipped another switch in front of her. The divine wings of the new ship extended upwards before firing several more beams that rained down upon the two halves of the flagship destroying what remained of it. Flying through the debris of the flagship the ship separated into the Wyvernns "That was amazing" Kira said as the ships began returning to the Nirvana. Looking over to Kira's Wyvernn a small smile crept across Jay's face _'Archangel'_.

Four hours removed from the battle with the harvest most of the crew began complaining that the cafeteria was still out of order. "This is bull," Hibiki yelled slamming his fists against the doors. Looking down the hall Hibiki heard several faint voices "Jay I really don't see the point of this" Kira's voice echoed as her Jay, Meia, Barnette and Dita walked around the corner. "Hey shouldn't you be fixing up the cafeteria?" Hibiki yelled. "There was never anything wrong with it" Jay said guiding a blindfolded Kira towards the cafeteria.

Hibiki yelled, "Then what the hell have you been doing all day?" Jay smiled as he removed Kira's blindfold and pushed the doors to the cafeteria open "Uh just this" he replied flipping the light switch. As the lights came on one by one every table in the cafeteria had food on it looking around the room Hibiki began drooling at the massive feast that had been made "Another difference between me and you Kira is I don't do pointless humor. I actually celebrate a friend's birthday" Jay said as he walked over to a table and grabbed a green apple.

"So Kira from me to you Happy Birthday" he said taking a bite of the fruit. Speechless and slightly embarrassed Kira smiled as she stepped forward taking another green apple from the same table "Thanks" she said. Over the next hour the cafeteria was filled with the crew of the Nirvana, Parfet was in the back trying to convince Duelo to join the party while Bart was fighting with himself to talk to BC. Dita watching as Hibiki devoured plate after plate of food almost choking at one point.

Leaning against the wall next to the door Jay looked on as everyone enjoyed the feast he spent the entire day preparing. _'I'm not doing this ever again. Way too much work'_ he thought closing his eyes. Feeling something shaking him Jay opened his eyes "What's up?" he asked looking over to Meia. "You said you had something to ask me. So what is it?" Looking around the room he grabbed Meia by the hand "Follow me" he whispered leading her out the door.

Entering the garden area Jay led Meia over to the pond before turning to face her "Meia. Kira and me have been here for a month already in three months time the Emerald's Edge will intercept with us. I'm unsure about Kira, but I've already decided that I'm staying and nothing is going to change that decision" Turning around looking up at the stars Jay closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Retrieving a small remote from his pocket Jay aimed it up and pressed a button.

Music began playing throughout the garden "Meia I wanted to ask you to dance with me" Jay said holding his hand out. Meia blushed slightly turning her head, after thinking for a moment she smiled and took his hand "I'd love to". As the two pilots began dancing they were unaware that BC and captain Magno had returned to the bridge and were watching them. "It appears Meia finally found someone to live for" BC said looking over to the captain. "We should thank young Jay for what he's done" the captain replied with a warm smile. _'Jay you've done what I've hoped would happen for years, you've saved Meia from herself. You have my gratitude young man'_


	11. Their Finale My Decision Our Future

**This is it the final chapter to Shattered Space. **Their Finale. My Decision, Our Future.

* * *

Lying on the bench in the garden section Jay tapped his foot against the rail as he hummed a song he was listening to. The loudspeakers throughout the ship called Jay and Kira to the conference room, but due to the headset Jay had on he didn't hear the announcement and continued lying there. After a while Kira found him and shook him snapping him out of his peaceful state "What?" he asked jumping up form the bench.

"BC and Gascogne have finished their inspection of the Sorcerer schematics" Kira told him in a defeated tone. "Let me guess they couldn't find anything we can exploit?" Jay asked. Kira simply nodded her head as she turned around and stared at the stars "Kira don't worry about it with the ArchAngel we can beat it" Jay said attempting to reassure her. "I wish I could share your optimism" she replied hanging her head once again.

Placing his hand on her shoulder Jay turned her around "Listen Kira we're going to run into it eventually, but for now there's really nothing we can do about it so don't worry so much" he said before he hugged her. Waving his hand as he walked past her Jay left the garden and headed for the hanger. "Five Widows and the Serpents…I wish I was as sure as I sound" Jay said to himself as he stared at his newly painted Wyvernn.

Over the past week Jay had painted his Wyvernn back to its original color, its body was now silver with a blue trim around its wings and the emblem clearly showed for the first time in over a year. The emblem displayed a knight in light gray armor standing in a waiting position with its sword held out and its shield placed firmly in front of him. A black ribbon arced around the top end of the emblem with the words 'Holy Knight of Gelinkos' written on it.

"Great to see you back to normal" Jay said as he climbed onto the wing of the Wyvernn and lying on his back closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

_'Jay these are the Wyvernns. These birds are top of the line' a tall muscular man said before he scratched his chin. Looking up to the tall man the 12 year old Jay said 'Are these the planes we're going to fly?' The man nodded his head as he gently pushed Jay forward 'Son there's only four which means that only four pilots are gonna be chosen for them. After seeing your performance in the Serpent simulator I convinced the higher ups to let you pilot one'._

_'Go ahead and pick one' he said waving his hand towards the four Wyvernns. Walking towards the four aircraft Jay ran his hand along the side of each of them, making several passes around them 'I'll take this one' he said stopping at the second one from the left. 'All right all you have to do now is paint your emblem on it' the tall man said before he walked over to the blood-red colored one. 'I'm going to start on the simulator program dad' Jay yelled as he ran out of the hanger._

Opening his eyes Jay yawned before he jumped off the wing of the Wyvernn and headed back to his room. Slowly walking down the hallway Jay looked up to see Meia stumbling around clearly suffering from fatigue "Meia you look like hell" he said running over to her. "That's a sweet thing to say," she said forcing herself to stand straight. Folding his arms together Jay stared at her "When's the last time you got some sleep?" he asked. "A few days ago there's too much work to be done," she said before stumbling forward and into his arms.

"Work or not your going to bed even if I have to chain you to it and stand guard outside your room" Jay said after helping her stand. "You and what army" she asked weakly trying to push him. Jay smiled as he grabbed Meia's arm and legs and lifted her into his arms "Let's go" he said as he carried her down the hall. Opening Meia's bedroom door Jay carried her over to her bed and laid her down "Get some rest ok" he said warmly kissing her before he left.

Closing the door behind him Jay yawned again "I need some sleep myself" he said heading back for the elevator. Stepping into the elevator Jay said hello to Paiway and Ezra as the doors closed behind him "Hey Jay you can feel the baby kicking wanna see?" Paiway asked looking over to him. Keeping his smile Jay gently placed his hand on Ezra's stomach and waited, feeling the baby kick Jay jumped back holding his hands in a fighting position, which made Ezra laugh.

"She tried to attack me" Jay joked as he leaned himself in the corner. "It won't be long now," Ezra said quietly as she rubbed her stomach. "Well see ya in the morning" Jay said as he stepped off the elevator heading for his room. Jumping onto his bed Jay yawned and closed his eyes before he drifted back to sleep.

In the hanger Kira was doing maintenance on her Wyvernn humming Journey Home to herself. Remembering what Jay told her a few hours ago Kira looked up at the ceiling far above her and closed her eyes leaning back in the pilot's seat. _'Meia I want you to promise me that you'll be there for him if anything happens to me' Kira said as she began drying her hair. Staying silent Meia stared at the ceiling of the steam filled room, looking over to Kira Meia replied 'I promise you. I'll be right there next to him'._

"Kira wake up" Jay yelled shaking Kira's shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes Kira looked over to Jay who was sitting on the edge of her Wyvernn's cabin "Morning" she said rubbing her eyes. "Get up and follow me, we need to talk" Jay said turning around and jumping down from the Wyvernn. Following Jay to the garden section Jay sat on the edge of the fountain and waited for Kira to join him.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as she sat next to him. "Kira I've thought about this for a while now and its time to tell you" Jay began before he paused to look at the stars above them. Waiting in silence Kira could only guess what he was talking about, but the pain in her heart clued her in to what it might be. Sighing Jay looked back to his fellow pilot making eye contact with her "Kira I love Meia I want to be with her for as long as possible…"

"Jay" Kira said under her breath as Jay continued speaking. "I'm not going to return to the Emerald's Edge I'm going to stay here with her". Kira opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to express her feelings "Kira effective immediately I'm no longer a crew member of the Emerald's Edge" Jay said. "Jay I…I…" Kira was still at a loss for words, she knew he was going to stay, but she still couldn't believe that she wouldn't see her best friend again.

Grabbing Kira by the shoulders Jay pulled her into a hug and held her tightly "Thanks for staying by me all these years Kira". A tear ran down Kira's face as she wrapped her arms around him "I'm going to miss you" she said weakly. Pulling away from her Jay looked into her dark green eyes "Kira you could stay with me, O'Brian is more than capable of being captain". "Jay I…I can't stay my heart lies back with my sister and back home" Kira said as her voice began breaking.

"Promise me you'll think about it, you're just as much a part of my life as Meia is" Jay said forcing a smile. "Can't Meia come with us?" Kira asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Jay slowly shook his head "She wouldn't, they need her here". Kira immediately cut him off "And we need you on the Emerald's Edge" Kira began crying, clenching at her chest she looked back to Jay "Jay I don't want to lose you as well. We've kept each other alive through the past few years, after Hideki died you were the only one I could talk to, I can't even begin to imagine what I would do without you".

Turning his head away Jay closed his eyes as his own heart began tearing "Its the same for me Kira I'm torn between you and Meia. I've thought about it more than you know Kira this wasn't an easy decision for me, but its what I've decided". Getting to his feet Jay used his finger to wipe the tears from his eyes before he walked away leaving Kira behind. Turning around Kira watched Jay as he walked further away she stared at him as if she was watching him walk down a long white tunnel.

Holding her hand out Kira tried to call out to him, but her heart was in too much pain to form words, she simply watched him walk around the corner leaving her there alone. Slamming her fist against her own leg Kira cried "Dammit. I knew he was going to choose to stay weeks ago, but it still hurts". _'Why am I having such a hard time with this'_ she thought to herself forcing back her tears allowing only a single one to escape. Getting to her feet Kira left the garden area looking over her shoulder to the fountain her and Jay were sitting on.

As the day continued to go by no one had seen Kira and Jay knew why she was crushed by his decision to remain on the Nirvana instead of returning home with her. "I still can't find her" Dita said her tone sinking into sadness. Barnette looked up at Jay who was lying on the edge of his Wyvernn's wing with a single leg hanging over the edge "Jay you have any idea where she is?" Barnette asked. Jay didn't respond he continued listening to his music while slowly swinging his leg over the edge of his ship's wing.

Watching Barnette and Dita exit the hanger Jay narrowed his eyes he was at war with himself over his decision. "Dammit" he yelled slamming his fist against the wing, rolling himself over the edge of the wing he landed on his feet and straightened his shirt "Why is this still so damn hard" he said before he turned around. After he turned he came face to face with Meia who had slept most of the day away, quickly donning a smile Jay said "You look a lot better now, I trust that means you slept well".

Meia blushed as she turned her head slightly looking at the floor "Thanks" she said with a warming smile. Placing his hand on her shoulder Jay looked her in the eyes and told her "Meia since I'm staying here that means we're going to be relying on each other. When you fall I'll catch you when I fall you catch me". Meia nodded her head before hugging him, giving him a quick kiss she walked over to her dread. Watching her for a brief moment Jay left the hanger in search of Kira.

Walking past the gym he peered through the window seeing nothing, but a dark room. Continuing down the hall he entered the library quickly searching around he found nothing "Moving on" he said to himself as he headed down to the engine room. Exiting the elevator Jay looked down the hall that led to the paksis chamber _'Figures'_ he thought as he turned left and walked down the hallway.

Entering the paksis chamber he looked across the walkway to Kira who was staring up at the paksis pragma. Walking over to her Jay leaned his back against the rail and turned his head gazing into her dark green eyes "I'm going to be thinking about you everyday" he said before he turned his head the other way looking over his shoulder at the paksis. Clenching her hand over her chest Kira looked away from him "I don't want you stay" she said her heart obviously breaking.

Looking back at her Jay made her face him "Why are you having such a hard time accepting this as my decision?" Kira looked away to hide the pain on her face "I don't want to lose you" she said now holding both her hands over her heart. "What makes you think that you're going to lose me?" Jay asked removing his hands from her shoulders. Hanging her head Kira began crying again "Maybe its because I never thought of you as my friend. Maybe its because I really saw you as my little brother all these years" she said through her tears.

Jay placed his hand gently on her shoulder and said "Kira this is hard for me as well, but you have to understand…" Kira cut him off looking straight into his eyes she sadly yelled, "I love you Jay" Looking away from her Jay closed his eyes trying to hold back his own tears "You'll always be my baby brother Jay, I just don't want to go home without you next to me" she said before falling to her knees.

Getting down on his own knees Jay grabbed hold of Kira and pulled her into a warming hug and whispered to her "You'll always be in my heart big sister". Sitting against the railing the two pilots recalled the events in their life from the time Kira and Hideki first played with Jay as a baby to when they began their pilot training. After what seemed like hours Kira and Jay finally got to their feet and left the paksis chamber walking shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.

Looking up at Jay Kira laughed quietly, "What is it?" Jay asked looking down at her. "Your finally taller than me" she said with a heart warming smile one that only a true friend could see. Entering the elevator the two pilots looked each other in the eyes "This is my decision" Jay began. "But its our future" Kira continued as the doors closed behind them they finished in unison "And we'll decide the way it goes".

* * *

**That's it Shattered Space is finished. I'm taking a break before I upload Stage 2, that's right Jay and Kira return along with the crew of the Nirvana, for more action more romance and more drama.**

Read and Review.


End file.
